Blind Love
by dillydally
Summary: In another time line, Jounouchi's going blind instead of his sister. In a bid to save his sight, he swallows his pride and goes to the one person who can give him a job to pay for the operation he needs... Kaiba? JouXKaiba. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Blurred

_AN: Well this is the start of a completely different story, NOT related to the Alternate World story in anyway. I was rather curious as to how a romance between Seto and Jounouchi would go if it were Jounouchi who was going blind and not his sister. I know I should be working on AW but a block is on me ;;... and this story idea was nagging me so I just wrote it._

_Disclaimer: YugiOh doesn't belong to me.   
Warning: Urrr…cursing? Shounen ai  
Rating: PG13_

**Chapter One: Blurred**

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi-san but I'm afraid that you are slowly going blind."

Jounouchi Katsuya stared dumbly at the old man who stood in front of him, tapping his pen on his desk and looking concerned. Time had slowed to a horrible crawl and the thumping of his heart was roaring in his ears. A good twenty seconds passed before he was able to fully register what the man had just said.

_Blind?_

"What the hell do you mean by 'blind'?" Jounouchi said, his voice begging the doctor to tell him it was all a big joke, that he was fine, that this was probably a bad dream and he'd wake up any second now…

The Optician glanced down at the tests in front of him and then looked at Jounouchi again, there was no hint of humour in those eyes. "I suspect you have a rare strain of Glaucoma. I've only seen it in one other patient in all my fifty years as an optician. Do you have a history of this condition in your family?"

Jounouchi wasn't even too sure what Glaucoma was, much less if his family had a history of it. "First of all what the HELL is Glau-what ya ma call it?" Jounouchi yelled. "And how did I get it?"

"Glaucoma to be put in layman terms, is a pressure build up of the fluid in the anterior chamber inside the eye. When the pressure becomes too much, it usually results in loss of eyesight. As to how you got it, there are many ways to get Glaucoma, I need to do some extra tests to …" _(A/N yeah, I researched a teeny bit on the topic can you tell?)_

Jounouchi slumped back into his seat and stared blankly in front of him.

_Blind?_

The Optician continued to talk but Jounouchi was barely listening. When had this happened? How? A few months ago he'd had 20/20 vision! Could shoot a can off a wall ten yards away with a stone. Then all of a sudden, he'd gotten up one fine Friday morning and realised that everything in front of him was slightly blurry at their edges.

He'd ignored it.

He was probably tired, he had convinced himself, nothing big right? Too many nights out late with Triston, too many street gang scuffles. It'd get better.

By the end of the month, he could barely see further than five feet in front of him.

Cursing that he'd have to wear glasses, he borrowed some cash from Honda and went to see his best friend's (Yugi) optician. He preferred it if his dear old dad didn't know about this, come to think of it, he was pretty sure he'd have to go without glasses, there was no way in hell he could afford them anyway. His dad would probably slam him into a wall and blame it all on him somehow…

And now this…

"…I can prescribe some glasses…"

_Ha!_ Jounouchi thought bitterly.

"… will help with the blurriness for now - but I will need to talk to your parents or guardian about further tests and the operation that you will need…"

"No…" Jounouchi grunted, snapping back to reality with a jerk.

"No?" the optician said quizzically, as if he could not understand what Jounouchi was saying.

"No, no parents… how much does this… operation cost?"

The Optician cleared his throat looking worried. "Really Jounouchi-san… this is something for an adult to deal with, your only sixteen I don't…."

"How… MUCH?" Jounouchi snarled. He wasn't in the mood for the patronizing adult crap; he took care of himself all the time anyway.

"This is a very rare…"

Jounouchi shot out of the chair and glowered at the Optician who was blurred at the edges. " How…much…" he drawled, slowly, his voice icy.

" Well, just the tests alone may run you into1,000, 000 Yen…"

Jounouchi wasn't entirely sure when he hit the chair - but he was in it when he came out of the shock…

_1…1,000, 000…?_

_God…_

"You see?" the Optician said smugly. "This isn't for a teenager to deal with, if you'd give me your parent's number to call…"

Jounouchi stood up silently, turned and headed for the door, ignoring the Optician's shout of protest and slammed the door behind him.

Jounouchi pulled on his school jacket savagely and raked his hand through his messy blond hair. _What a fucking waste of money_ he thought bitterly. _I could have bought some more dueling cards…_

_But…_

_Been real difficult to play 'em lately…can barely see the writing under the pictures, if I didn't know my cards by heart…_

Realising he wasn't in a mood to walk, he fumbled in his pocket for loose change, found some and flagged down a bus that was pulling up in at a stop beside him. Squinting up at the bus number, he thought he saw the number 102 and without a second thought, he hopped on the bus. He paid the driver with a handful of coins, missed the drivers resentful look and plopped himself down at the back to wait. He had to concoct some lie to tell Yugi, the only person so far who knew that he had gone to the optician.

_Blind…_ His mind echoed to him. _Your going blind… _

_Yeah I know… _

_What the hell are you going to do? _

_I don't know…there's no way in hell I can afford 1, 000, 000 Yen just to do tests on my eye! And my dad couldn't afford it either… _

Not that he'd want to anyway…useless drunk…

_Maybe a job? _

What job do _you_ know that would pay a _teenager_ enough money to make up 1, 000, 000 Yen?

Pressing his forehead against the cool window, he sighed in frustration. He knew of person who might pay someone that amount… but he hardly thought said person would hire him.

Jounouchi paused in mid-thought.

_Unless…_

"Good one Jou-kun!" Honda and Yugi cheered, as Jounouchi played his Red Eyes Black Dragon and wiped out Seto Kaiba's Ax Raider.

"Any last words Kaiba?" Jounouchi crowed, as he mentally calculated how many life points Kaiba had left. Kaiba had two more monsters on the field, both easy targets. This game was in the bag…

Kaiba smirked. "Two, actually…"

Jounouchi felt his blood run cold.

"Blue Eyes…"

"Aw c'mon, Jou-kun, it was a pretty good duel, who knew Kaiba would pull a Blue Eyes right there?" Honda said encouragingly, while slapping him on the back and sliding in beside him on the café seat.

"I knew I should have saved my Trap hole card…" Jounouchi groaned, with delayed despair. "Bastard set me up earlier in the duel."

Yugi shrugged. "Don't beat yourself up, Jou-kun, Kaiba's a difficult opponent."

"Why were you playing him anyway?" Anzu asked, plopping down beside Yugi and stealing one of his fries. Yugi playfully poked her with his unopened straw in retaliation.

"I …wanted something from him…" Jounouchi said quietly, staring blankly out of the café window.

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Wanted? What could you possibly want from Seto Kaiba?"

"A job…" Jounouchi said glumly.

Seto Kaiba glared down at the Red Eyes Black Dragon in his hand, the prize of his duel with Jounouchi. Everyday, that blond idiot surprised him with something new and today was no different.

_**Flashback **_

_"Let's duel, Kaiba."_

_Kaiba stopped typing on his laptop long enough to give Jounouchi a cold, scrutinizing stare. "Duel?"_

_"You heard me, the winner gets to ask one thing from the loser." Jounouchi pressed on, swallowing hard._

_"What could you possibly give me?" Kaiba asked coldly. _

_"Stop talking as if you've won already!" Jounouchi growled. "And if you must know my Red Eyes."_

_Kaiba raised a brow. "Why, would I want a mangy Red Eyes?" _

_Jounouchi turned scarlet. " Whadya mean MANGY?" _

_Kaiba allowed himself a smirk. "Mangy as it's master…"_

_Jounouchi clenched his fist tightly and closed his eyes. Kaiba realised he was counting to ten. This came as a surprise, normally Jounouchi would have leapt at him by now and gotten his head slammed into a locker for his trouble. _

_What Jounouchi said next, surprised him even more._

_"Fine, it's mangy… you gonna duel me or what?" _

_Recovering from the shock that Jounouchi was actually taking an insult so casually, Kaiba opened his mouth to say of course not, that he had better things to do with his time when the ever annoying voice of Yugi cut in. (AN: Kaiba said that not me! ;; I love Yugi! )_

_"Hey Jou-kun! What're you doing in here? With…Kaiba-san?" Yugi stood at the doorway, large green eyes wide with surprise. (AN: YES, green eyes again)_

_Jounouchi glanced behind him at Yugi, then back at Kaiba again, there was an obvious look of desperation in his eyes before a large, fake, dopey grin plastered its way across his features; turning, he faced his best friend. _

_"Nothing… just…"_

_"He was just challenging me to a duel… again." Kaiba said smoothly, pulling his deck out of his coat pocket and standing. "Mutt just seems to like getting his ass kicked…"_

_**End Flashback **_

And as expected, Jounouchi had lost.

But not before making Kaiba sweat for the first time, since dueling with Yugi. He wasn't too sure what it was but Jounouchi had dueled with a fervour, quite unlike any he had displayed before. He had only gotten cocky towards the end, when he had asked Kaiba if he had any last words.

Kaiba smiled. Jounouchi was never very good at hiding what pleased him; open as a book the mutt was -

But…

Before it had actually gotten to that point, Jounouchi had dueled silently and viciously, as if his very life depended on the outcome.

If Kaiba hadn't thought of getting Jounouchi to play his trap hole before he had brought out his Blue Eyes…

The look of despair in Jounouchi's eyes when he realised Kaiba was going to beat him, actually made him hesitate before initiating the attack that had wiped out the rest of Jounouchi's life points. Usually, Jounouchi made a lot of noise about being beaten, threatened him and punched something (usually Honda) but today, he had just walked over (after telling the others to go on ahead without him) and silently handed over his Red Eyes.

Nothing else.

None of the usual threats and insults.

"What was it that you wanted from me, if you had won?" Kaiba had asked Jounouchi, smirking, his curiosity getting the better of him. "A new dog collar? A chew toy?"

Jounouchi gave a jagged sigh, gazed up at him with oddly glazed eyes, so different from the sharp, curious ones that tormented him daily when his mind wandered, and just turned to follow the others out of the room.

Something was wrong with Jounouchi Katsuya.

But what was it?

**_To Be Continued._**

_A/N : Odd first chapter I think…Awfully short too… Oh well. Is it me or is Kaiba OOC? OH! And thank you SupaFreak! She helped me with the part where Jounouchi was trying to pronounce Glaucoma XD…_


	2. Help

_Disclaimer: YugiOh doesn't belong to me.  
Warning: Urrr…cursing? Shounen ai  
Rating: PG13_  
_Italics_ indicates thinking.

**Chapter Two: Help**

_That's one plan down the drain_ Jounouchi thought miserably, staring down at his dilapidated deck that was now missing, a very precious, Red Eyes.

_What were you thinking? Challenging Kaiba like that?_

But it was the only way short of begging that he could get a job out of Kaiba. Something that paid at least 10, 000 Yen a week… If he had won, Kaiba would have had to hold up his end of the deal.

Actually, he didn't think begging would have worked either…

Running both hands through his hair, Jounouchi gazed out of the school library's window. It was only getting worse… Anything further than a foot away from his eyes, was now just a blur. He could still function but taking notes in class was a bitch, not to mention that yesterday, Honda had come right up to him and waved energetically in front of his face, for a good five seconds before Jounouchi had realised that it was him. Luckily, Honda had believed his lie that he had been deep in thought and not really focusing on anything.

_Oh God I don't want to go blind… _Jounouchi thought desperately, his heart hammering in his chest. _What'd I do to deserve this?_

Pressing a clenched fist against his eyes, he closed them. It didn't matter much anymore if he kept them open; there was nothing to focus on anyway. His eyes just got tired and he got sleepy.

_Help me… _

_Someone…_

Kaiba frowned at the solitary figure, sitting at the back of the library, Duel Monsters cards scattered in front of him. Jounouchi had his face pressed into his hands. Was this over the duel? No way, Jounouchi was far too stupid to feel the pain of defeat THAT long…

Why wasn't he with his friends, joking and just being the general idiot that he was?

_If I didn't know better, I'd think you were actually **concerned** for the mutt… _a sarcastic voice whispered in the back of his head. Kaiba filed that passing fancy under the 'whenhellfreezesover' section of his brain.

Was he sick?

Returning the book to the librarian, who stamped his library card and then went back to her romance novel; Kaiba carefully scanned the length of the library. It was quite empty…it was lunchtime, after all (which made Jounouchi being in the library one of those 'once-in-a-lifetime-events'). Satisfied that no one would be around to witness him, he walked purposefully up to the blond boy who had removed his hands from his eyes and was staring ahead of him, lids low.

"Can the mutt actually be _studying_ for once?" Kaiba asked, in mock surprise.

Jounouchi jumped and scattered his cards everywhere.

Startled, Kaiba stepped back and gazed down at Jounouchi with narrowed eyes.

"Don't frickin' sneak up on me like that, Kaiba…!" Jounouchi snarled and fumbled on the ground for his cards.

"Sneak? Are you blind, as you are stupid, mutt? I was right in front of you." Kaiba replied back smoothly, noting that Jounouchi's voice was shaking.

Jounouchi froze on his position on the floor. "What do you want Kaiba?" His eyes were fixed on a card in his hand.

"What did you want from me, if you had won the duel?" Kaiba said coldly.

Jounouchi's head snapped up in surprise. "What?"

"I don't like repeating myself mutt, what would you have asked for, if you had won?" Kaiba growled, agitation clear in his voice.

Jounouchi stood up and stared at Kaiba in confusion, then he mumbled. "A j…job…"

Kaiba raised an elegant eyebrow. "A … job? What's the matter, mugging not good enough for you anymore?" Kaiba knew Jounouchi would never mug anyone but he couldn't resist the jab.

As expected, Jounouchi exploded, satisfactorily.

"I do NOT _mug_!" Jounouchi yelled, jumping up from his crouched position and crushing the card in his hand. "Just because I'm not a rich snob like you doesn't mean that I…"

"Careful who you call a 'snob' right now, mutt or my feeling of generosity might die…" Kaiba said, in a dangerous whisper. "And keep it down mutt, this is a library after all…" He glanced behind him and sure enough, the librarian was looking reproachfully at them from over the rim of her book.

"Generosity?" Jounouchi echoed, in confusion. "And stop calling me MUTT! You think, that just because…"

Kaiba sighed and held up a hand to stop Jounouchi in mid-tirade.

"Enough… why do you need a job?" Kaiba snapped.

The question took Jounouchi by obvious surprise and for a moment, he looked extremely frantic. "…I…personal reasons…" Jounouchi stammered.

"If you can't give me a good enough reason, I can't find a job for you…" Kaiba said coldly, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"I'm … I mean…" Jounouchi stammered, his brain whirring. This was his chance! But he couldn't let Seto know he was an invalid… too many things he'd have to answer, he'd have to tell his friends, his dad would find out…

His stomach clenched at the thought of his dad finding out.

"You…?" Seto queried, sounding extremely bored and uninterested.

"I'm…savingmoneyformysistersoperation!" Jounouchi said all in one breath.

"Sisters operation? What's wrong with her?" Kaiba asked, surprising himself with just how _concerned_ he sounded.

"Her eyes…" Jounouchi finished smoothly, feeling pretty good with himself for thinking up something so quick. Let everyone think he was saving money for his sister… she didn't live in town so it was perfect. "…She's going blind…got Glu…glaucoma…"

"Oh…" Kaiba mouthed silently, eyes searching Jounouchi's face for deception. The blond in front of him stood there, sweating profusely, he could hardly see Kaiba's face and wasn't too sure what he was thinking.

After a long, uncomfortable pause, Kaiba finally spoke.

"Fine, Mutt… I think I can get you a job in testing my new Duel Disk machines. 20, 000 Yen a week."

"20…20 …" Jounouchi stammered.

"…Thousand." Seto finished for him, smirking. "Don't give yourself a headache thinking about the amount…"

Jounouchi hardly heard the insult. He gazed up at Kaiba, a genuine grin, spreading slowly across his face and said. "Thank you."

And Kaiba's heart did a strange flip-flop.

"Don't thank me yet mutt, the job is dangerous…risks involved." Seto growled, trying to act as if Jounouchi's smile, (never yet focused on him before) didn't make butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Jounouchi smiled dreamily. "Doesn't matter…"

_What could be worse than loosing your sight? _

Kaiba frowned at Jounouchi's suddenly, spacey expression. What was with this idiot? Grunting, Kaiba turned and strode out of the library.

Jounouchi watched the blur that was Kaiba leaving the library and slowly bent to pick up his cards, still smiling goofily.

_Who'd a thought? _

_**To Be Continued **_

_A/N: My god! I can't believe I got so many reviews so soon after uploading! O.o…thanks guys! hugs all when I saw all those reviews, I ran home and finished up this chapter as fast as I could._

Facts about the story 

_1) I'm not too sure if Glaucoma involves massive blurriness - I know that it had tunnel vision in it but that'll come later…_

_2) I'm describing how Jounouchi is seeing in comparison to my own eyes. (Yeah I'm nearsighted and pretty badly) - It's true about feeling sleepy when you can't see. Your eyes can't rest on anything substantial, so they just…close by themselves. Oh, he can't recognize anyone because he's not used to relying on other things other than details to identify a person or thing(s) - very important if your eyes are bad, trust me!_

_So if his symptoms of Glaucoma don't match the textbook please don't kill me, I took writers liberty and created a 'rare' strain of the condition. (Waits for people to stone her)._


	3. Problems

_Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh doesn't belong to me.   
Warning: Urrrcursing?   
Rating: PG13 _

**Chapter Three: Problems**

  
"I've got extra lessons, okay Dad? So please don't lock me out at night when I'm late" Jounouchi pleaded to his father who was staring blankly into his beer bottle.

"Dad?" Jounouchi said, flinching when his dad shifted himself to glare at his son.

"How late?" his father growled.

"10:00pm" Jounouchi lied, praying his dad believed him.

"10:00!?" his father snarled, shoving his glass away from him and fixing his red eyes fully on his son. "I have to wait till 10:00 for you to haul your ass home!??"

Jounouchi sighed and started the same argument he knew he was going to loose. "If you would just give me the extra key?"

His father smiled darkly. "Yes you would like that wouldn't you? So you can have parties and invite your riffraff friends over here at all hours of night?" 

Jounouchi mentally rolled his eyes at his father's drunken logic. "No, I want the key so I wouldn't bother you so much with the time I come in!"

~And my friends aren't riffraff and I'd rather DIE than invite them over to this hellhole of a slum~

"No." his father said gruffly, pulling his beer bottle closer to him again. "I'll wait up till 8 o'clock, any later and you'll sleeping on the goddamn sidewalk"

Jounouchi's stomach was beginning to hurt him. Eight o'clock was when his job started! For a frantic moment he was tempted to tell his father that his eyesight was going, that this was really a job for an operation

"D...dad" Jounouchi started.

"WHAT?" his father snarled and the beer bottle smashed just beside Jou's face. His father had downed the last gulp and thrown it at his son in a sudden burst of temper. Luckily for Jou, his father's aim was bad but it did not stop a piece of glass nicking his cheek.   
His heart racing from the shock, Jounouchi swallowed and grabbed his school bag. "Nothing dad" he choked and backed out of the living room and into the corridor where he stood shaking. The small trickle of blood trailing down his cheek tickled but he ignored it, his eyes tightly closed as he attempted to calm himself. 

~God, why do I have to go through this?~

His legs still feeling shaky, he stumbled his way to his room. ~I hope you drown in alcohol you fucking waste of time~ he thought bitterly to himself and slammed the door behind him as loud as he dared.

-------------------

  
~Guess I'm gonna have to climb through my window~ Jounouchi thought unhappily. ~And leave before he wakes up~

~That's gonna have to be pretty early since he wrenches his guts out every morning on the dot of 5~

Jounouchi was slowly walking to school, slowly because he was having a hard time seeing where he was going and slowly because the thoughts in his head were weighing him down like a ton of lead. 

~You really don't want to end up in a neighbourhood you don't know Jounouchi or you'll be screwed with your eyes going~

~I know I know~

He turned the familiar corner that lead to the Kami Game Shop and kept thinking. ~So Kaiba wants someone to test his new duel diskssounds pretty simple~

~And for that amount of money~

~Maybe I could down-pay for the operation and pay for the rest of my life.~ Jounouchi thought hopefully. His stomach was beginning to hurt with self-doubt again. This was too much for one teenager to handle that damn optician was right

~SCREW THE DOCTOR! You can do this!~ a more stubborn voice in his head yelled. 

~Would be nice if I could have help though~ Jounouchi thought sadly, heart heavy. But he couldn't ask the otherswhat could they do? He didn't want them feeling sorry for him. He wasn't weak; he'd get through this by himself

"Jou-kun?" Yugi's voice called behind him. "Why are you walking past the shop?" 

Jounouchi froze in midstep and whirled to stare at the blurry figure of Yugi, a good ten meters away from him, standing in front of his grandfather's store. Jounouchi thanked god that Yugi had such a distinct hairstyle.

Rushing back, Jounouchi made a marvelous lie about something for the life of him later he could not remember even if he tried. 

-----------------------

"Eight o'clock mutt, don't be late." Kaiba said coolly as he handed Jounouchi an ID to get into Kaiba Corp without a gun being stuck in his face. "That's only temporary, we'll get one made for you when you come tonight - if you're late consider yourself _fired_."

Jounouchi gripped the ID as if it were a ticket to rock concert. "Thanks KaibaI really, really appreciate this"

Kaiba interrupted him rudely. "Whatever mutt, the testing is dangerous, I'm only hiring you because I'd rather not risk my workmen's lives - after all - _they _are_ qualified_." Kaiba said, waving a hand over his shoulder. That was a lie of course, the testing was dangerous but Kaiba wouldn't give Jounouchi work that was _that_ dangerous. 

~Is that for a personal reason or for the credibility of Kaiba Corp?~ Kaiba's annoying inner voice piped in.

Jounouchi fumed silently at Kaiba's answer. ~Damn bastard_qualified_? I KNEW he was going to somehow rub this in~

~Still~

He plopped down in his seat and followed the blur that was Kaiba to the taller boy's seat. Why WAS Kaiba helping him? Kaiba avoided him like the plague if he could help it, and when he DID come into contact with the blond, a snarky comment was bound to be thrown. Slumping in his seat, Jounouchi sighed and passed time before his teacher came by squinting at the writing on the temporary ID card.

-----------------

  
"We're going to the jolly burger tonight Jou-kuncoming?" Yugi said, cheerfully shoving a book the wrong way in his backpack, he wasn't really paying attention, excited at the notion of his favourite burgers.

Jounouchi stomach growled. ~Burgershmmm~

He mentally slapped himself and shook his head, looking apologetic. "Sorry dude, not tonight, dad wants me home early" he lied. 

"Uh?!" Yugi said disappointed, still resolutely shoving the book the wrong way in his bag. (A.N. I think this would look so cute ^^! ) "We won't be long!"

Anzu spotted Yugi's fight with the book and coming over, snagged the book from him and slid it easily into the bag. Yugi hardly noticed, he was too busy feeling deflated.   
"Yugi-chan, I think you're forgetting what happens when Jou gets five feet near a burger joint." She joked. "He never '_won't be long_' as long as he lives."

Jounouchi shot her a glare. "Gee, thanks Anzu. You are such a wonderful friend y'know?" he said sarcastically.

Anzu patted him on the head and smiled back cheerfully. "Anytime dude"

Jounouchi turned his attention back to Yugi who by this time was a bubbly-eyed mess. "How about tomorrow Yugi-kun? I really can't go out tonight"

Yugi heaved a sigh and nodded. "Okay" 

And Jounouchi headed out to Kaiba corp., leaving his friends behind in the classroom. 

-----------------

"This is the latest prototype version of the Kaiba Corp dueling machine. Duelists will be able to anywhere to duel and no longer will be restricted to"

Jounouchi squinted at what the senior assistant was showing him. Luckily, the assistant handed him the odd device and Jounouchi could study the detail on the machinery at a closer angle. 

Kaiba corp. was MASSIVE. He was seriously convinced after an hour that the building he was in had to be a few city blocks long.

~I knew the prat was rich but this is~ Jounouchi thought bitterly, giving the device back to the senior assistant who moved on to the next device, droning on in his boring voice.

He had yet to see the 'prat' since he had arrived. The guards had given him suspicious glares when he had presented the temporary ID but they had let him in and immediately he was greeted by the senior assistant who had apparently been waiting for him. 

The gizmos had stopped being interesting after the first half an hour. Now all he wanted to do was bash the senior assistant with a large piece of machinery and get the heck out of there.

~Boooooredoooom~ His inner voice wailed to him.

~At this point an argument with Kaiba would be preferable~ 

"Argument? You give yourself too much credit mutt" a cold voice said behind him and Jounouchi jumped almost three feet. 

He whirled around to stare at his new 'boss' who was giving him a smug smile. _Shit_! He had been talking aloud to himself without even realising it!

"Talking to yourself mutt? Isn't that the first sign of madness?" Kaiba went on.

"Shut the hell" Jounouchi began in automatic response but stopped when he realised the position he was in.

"up?" Kaiba continued, his voice now a low purr. "I assume that was the end of your sentenceMUTT?"

Jounouchi felt his cheeks burning in anger. He couldn't say anything! Kaiba was his boss and could fire him if he tried to argue back or fight him! Still fuming he satisfied himself with just glaring at Kaiba, hoping his eyes would relay all the loathing he was feeling at the moment.

"Well was it?" Kaiba pressed, enjoying this battle of wills immensely. The senior assistant sensing that this argument was out of his league entirely was slowly backing away. 

"No SIR." He grated out, clenching his hands into painful fists. "I was telling _myself_ to shut up"

Kaiba smirked inwardly. He knew this fight was unfair, if the mutt wanted to keep his job he was going to have to take all of this, though the thrill wasn't half as fun as he expected. Jounouchi wanted the job very, very badly it seemed after all.

"That's the first good piece of advice you've ever given, _mutt_" Kaiba replied.

Jounouchi's brown eyes blazed with rage but he kept in check surprisingly and just stood there not replying, his hands shaking.

~Bastard!~ he screamed mentally in his head at Kaiba.

Still smirking, Kaiba gestured towards his left. "The Testing arena is this way, I trust you were paying attention when Riyushi-san was explaining the machinery?" He smirked again, he knew Jounouchi had been spacing out - who could blame him? Riyushi-san was boring as hell after all. He'd sent Riyushi-san to greet Jounouchi and had watched from a distance.

Jounouchi began to panic. He couldn't remember anything Riyushi-san had said! His eyes wide with the panic, he tried to lie. "Yyeah?"

Marveling at just how bad a liar Jounouchi was, Kaiba made a movement towards the Testing arena with his chin. "Well? We don't have all night."

Realizing the Kaiba wanted him to go, he stumbled off towards the direction Kaiba had indicted - terrified. This was like some kind of math test! And he was going to fail because he hadn't been paying attention!

~No..! I can't.I Can't fail yet!~ He wailed internally. 

Miserably, he continued walking to what he was certain was the death of his job.

_To be continued_

**AN**: _*stares blankly at the 91 reviews* 91!?? @_@thanks guys ;_; I've never gotten so many in such a short space of time before! And only 2 chapters?  
I REALLY, REALLY APPRECIATE IT ;_;!! And your words of encouragement are simply amazingI'm sorry it took so long to update again (been a month?) - I had my last few days of college classes to take care of and 'Alternate World' to update as well (it's been updated btw for those who are interested in a Yugi/Yami pairing!)  
I'm also glad you liked my art for the story!!! Hopefully I'll do some more soon_

_Well, on to the last thing._

_MERRY X-MAS!!! MAY ALL OF YOU HAVE A TRULY JOYFUL AND WONDERFUL TIME ^___________^! I'll see you in the new year with chapter 4( hopefully XD!)_

  



	4. Shock

Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh doesn't belong to me.

Warning: Urrr…cursing?

Rating: PG13 

Chapter Four: Shock

After walking for what seemed hours (2 minutes actually but Jounouchi wasn't counting), Kaiba turned down into a long passageway and reluctantly Jounouchi followed, hands rammed deeply into his pockets. Chewing his bottom lip, he fumed silently at the much taller boy's (blurry) back. Stupid, Stupid bastard!

A bat, a nice biiig bat and an empty room and I swear, Kaiba…

Then again, he had been the one to get himself into this mess by actually asking Kaiba for a job. What surprised him more was that, Kaiba had actually _given_ him a job.

But he sure as hell is making me pay for it… Jounouchi grumbled darkly to himself.

"Look down, Mutt…" Kaiba's low voice rumbled from his position up ahead. Snapping out of his reverie, Jounouchi glanced down, wondering what the hell Kaiba could mean about looking down…

Eek!

He was, as far as he could tell, standing in mid-air and staring down at what appeared to be a white room, shaped very much like a football stadium and almost as large. Tiny, blurry figures were moving to and fro among massive equipment. He wasn't sure but he assumed they were technicians or scientists. The whole damn place was swarming with them, after all. But that wasn't the point at the moment…the point was…

"Where's the floor?…" Jounouchi managed to choke out, holding his hands out as if he were balancing on a tightrope.

There's no place like home, there's no place like frickin home!

"Stupid mutt…" Kaiba growled, he had stopped walking and was glaring down at Jounouchi with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think your doing?" Albeit, Kaiba found it hilarious to see the mutt, wide-eyed and wobbling on what was obviously, a glass floor.

"It's glass, you moron." Kaiba informed him finally, after watching Jounouchi's antics for several amusing moments.

Jounouchi resisted the urge to grab on to Kaiba, who was the only solid thing for the next 100 feet in any direction and straightened up, trying to look cool. "Sooo…what is this place?" Jounouchi asked, looking up at Kaiba.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow even higher.

"Sir…" Jounouchi finished, bitterly.

"The testing lab, you're over it at least. But we won't be going down there in case you break something more than your worth. You will be doing a more… interesting job." Kaiba said, trying not to smirk at Jounouchi's furious expression.

"Dangerous?" Jounouchi asked suspiciously. "Just what are you planning to do with me Kaiba?"

"Fire you, if you EVER refer to me by my name again." Kaiba whispered dangerously. He was dead serious, anyone else would have lost their job already but a little leeway had to be given for Jounouchi's thick skull.

"I'm sorry SIR, what is my job going to be, SIR?" Jounouchi gritted out, his jaw locked so tightly together it was beginning to hurt.

"I told you already, mutt but I suppose the information got lost on the way to your brain. You'll be testing some new duel devices."

Jounouchi's interested sparkled slightly at that statement and he grinned despite the vertigo that was building due to being so high up. "Duel monsters?"

"My, aren't you a smart one, yes Mutt, Duel monsters. This way." He turned and swept away, he seemed to know where he was going on the invisible walkway and Jounouchi hurried after him, staying as close as possible to his coat-tails.

Kaiba smirked.

"These dueling disks attach to the player's arm…" Kaiba explained, waving dismissively at the four devices that lay on a platform. They had just entered another spacious room but unlike the lab they had just walked over a few seconds before, this room's walls were painted black. The only illumination came from tiny lights, scattered at equal intervals on the floor. The whole effect was rather spooky and Jounouchi shuddered instinctively.

"Doesn't sound so different from your last set of nick-nacks." Jounouchi replied to Kaiba's statement, trying to sound bored. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared blankly at the taller teen. If his eyesight had been better, he would have seen the poisonous glare Kaiba was giving him but as it was, Kaiba found himself staring into deep brown eyes that did not blink under his penetrating stare.

What? Kaiba muttered to himself. It was unnerving. No one had EVER been able to keep up a staring match with him for too long but the Mutt was doing just that. He wondered what had brought this on but continued the staring competition, feeling foolish but not willing to loose to the mutt.

Wondering why Kaiba had gotten so quiet all of a sudden, Jounouchi shrugged and headed over to check out the new disks. Kaiba blinked in surprise. So much for competition, the mutt had shrugged him off like it was nothing.

Fighting back a growing feeling of wounded pride, Kaiba stalked around the platform to pick up one of the hand disks. "It may look like the others, except now, you'll notice you have gloves."

Jounouchi examined the gloves he had put on and noticed gray disks on the fingertips. "Yeah…fancy smansy…what do they do, Kaiba?"

Jounouchi found himself suddenly hefted in the air by one strong, powerful hand and pulled face to face with Kaiba, whose narrowed eyes were icy blue with rage. "You're forgetting your position AGAIN, mongrel!" He growled. Jounouchi was rapidly pissing him off every step of the way.

They both stayed in that position for an uncomfortably long time, Kaiba trying to repress the odd sensation building up in his stomach being this close to the shorter boy and Jounouchi attempting (but failing) to pry Kaiba's vice-like grip off his shirt collar with his much smaller hands. He was beginning to choke, all his cries of protest coming out as odd, wheezing squeaks.

"I can't HEAR you, Mutt." Kaiba growled dangerously.

"S…ir!" Jounouchi finally managed to gasp out and soundlessly Kaiba dropped him on the ground. He lay there massaging his throat and glaring up at Kaiba.

"Your question." Kaiba said coolly, turning and staring down at the blond. Slowly, Jounouchi stood up, rage burning every fibre of his being. This was employee abuse! Did Kaiba have a right to do something like that? Dammit! He was gonna sue him!

"YOUR QUESTION!" Kaiba barked.

"What do the gloves do, SIR." Jounouchi mumbled.

His response was Kaiba slapping a card on his duel disk, followed by a god-awful roar that made every hair on his neck stand up. When Jounouchi blinked, he was staring up at the beautiful form of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was a hologram but it was no less intimidating, not to mention HUGE. Even with his bad eyesight the dragon was big enough to see every detail.

Jounouchi stepped back, swallowing. Kaiba had a funny smirk on his face that he did not trust. Holding his hand up to the dragon, Kaiba beckoned to it and Jounouchi was quite surprised to see the Dragon lean in and…

…get his ears scratched by Kaiba.

Jounouchi blinked. Kaiba was touching it!

"Get over here, mutt…" Kaiba growled.

Reluctantly, Jounouchi shuffled forward reluctantly and stared up at the great head of the white beast. He was not particularly fond of this dragon, having lost to it more times than he could count.

"Go on, touch it." Kaiba murmured.

Jounouchi raised his hand and the dragon came willingly towards him. The surface of the hologram touched the gloves and Jounouchi gasped. He could feel it! It was the coldest, smoothest metal sensation he had ever experience. The dragon grunted and abruptly disappeared. When Jounouchi looked to Kaiba for the reason, he saw the Blue eyes card being placed back in the CEO's jacket pocket.

"That is so goddamn cool…sir!" Jounouchi gasped. He hated having to add the 'sir' part but he was truly amazed. He hated to admit it but Kaiba was brilliant! A chance to touch your favourite duel monster? The gloves would sell millions!

"Naturally…" Kaiba said smugly, privately enjoying how the mutt had remembered to use the term of respect. "But your job has just started. You'll be helping me test every single duel monster in existence and see if they can be felt by the gloves."

Jounouchi gaped. This was going to be so cool!

Six hours later, Jounouchi hated duel monsters. Hated how they looked, how they felt, he wished they would all DIE. He'd never realized how many duel monsters there were. And not all of them felt as nice as the Blue Eyes, the ones who were made of fire HURT. He remembered Kaiba telling him that all thunder monsters were taken out of the listing at the moment, due to his scientists being unable to figure out how to make the electricity feeling without actually electrocuting anyone to death. He shuddered to think about it.

"It's late 'sir', can't I go home now?" Jounouchi finally burst out, shaking his hands vigorously as he tried to get his hand off a Fire Kraken who was enthusiastically trying to hump him.

Kaiba crossed his arms and smirked. "Only two hundred monsters to go, Mutt…" He was tired as well, but he needed to get this done before more testing could be implemented on the gloves. Recruiting Jounouchi had been somewhat last minute – risky even, if anything went wrong he, Kaiba would be to blame. That was the main reason he had planned to test all the monsters by himself. Well, that had been before he had found out that there was a deadline with the producers – Jounouchi had come along, asked for a job so he had decided to get him to help him. But he was pretty sure all the duel monsters except the thunder were safe more or less to touch. He had made the listing personally after all.

Meanwhile, Jounouchi groaned and pressed the button that made the next card choice come up.

"Tripwire Beast…" he muttered. "Wonder what that is?" He pressed the button and summoned it.

The slow looking creature rumbled at him and Jounouchi reached out to touch it.

"JOUNOUCHI, WAIT!" Kaiba snarled. He had been touching a Kuriboh (irritatingly soft) and realized that the idiot hadn't realized it was a thunder monster. Jounouchi looked up in surprise, mostly because Kaiba had used his name but his hand had already connected to the monster.

He wasn't too sure what exactly was happening, except that every one of his limbs were numb and he was screaming on top of his lungs but he couldn't hear himself. There was instead, a loud crackling sound roaring through his ears. Then something was pulling him away forcefully from the monster.

He lay there choking and unable to move, his bones were on fire. (AN :- ever been electrocuted badly? I have, it's horrible.)

"Stupid idiot, I told you to wait! Can't you tell a thunder monster when you see one?" Kaiba snarled angrily, trying to calm the panic in his heart. When he had seen Jounouchi standing there, frozen and screaming he had just reacted. Pulling off his jacket, he had lassoed it around Jounouchi's waist and yanked him off. But what was worrying him more, was that he could not figure out HOW that thunder monster had gotten into the listing that he had made for the night's experiment. He was sure he had double checked it before Jounouchi had arrived. Had he actually missed one?

No, you didn't…You couldn't have…you NEVER make mistakes like that…

You did this time! What if Jounouchi had been electrocuted to death? News like something like that would have ruined your company…!

…And Jounouchi dead…

He's okay though, you acted fast enough…

Jounouchi was shaking his head painfully. His stomach felt like it was going to heave up everything he HADN'T eaten for lunch. Slowly, using Kaiba's shoulders as leverage, Jounouchi pulled himself up and just hung on, gasping for air and shaking.

Kaiba stared down at the blond head that was leaning on his chest; a sudden, inexplicable urge to run his hands through the mutts hair hit him - his hands were halfway up before he realized what he was doing and purposefully put his hands down.

"Well, you've successfully managed to cut your working hours, mutt." Kaiba growled, standing up and pulling Jounouchi with him.

"T…thank you…" Jounouchi choked. "Thank you for saving me…" He sagged, burying his face into Kaiba's shirt. He had absolutely no energy left and his world was beginning to swim around him.

Kaiba did not know what to say. Sure, he had saved him, but he, Kaiba had been the one who accidentally left the thunder monster in the listing. If Jounouchi said anything…

This train of thought was cut off when Jounouchi went suddenly limp.

To be continued

Seven months or so to update this damn thing? Man, you must all hate me. So sorry guys, second semester of Art School was unbearably hectic…I barely had time to do anything except work. But summer's here, I really hope to get this done before then. This fic shouldn't span more than 10 chapters (short for me I know).


	5. Ride Home

Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh doesn't belong to me.

Warning: Urrr…cursing? Okay bad cursing…I'm 21 with a potty mouth now dammit!

Rating: PG15 

_-- --- means inner thoughts_

Chapter Five: Ride Home 

"Well… your heart rate is reading normal… " The doctor on staff at Kaiba Corp said in a bored tone as he switched off the heart monitor. He was a tired looking old man, with heavy purple bags under his eyes and next to no hair left on his head.

Jounouchi slowly ripped off the strap from around his arm and stood up massaging the feeling back into it. His fingers still tingled from the shock and his throat felt like shit, but if the doctor said he was all right…

Shivering from the air conditioning in the room, he reached for his uniform shirt draped over the screen partition and pulled it on. Turning, he stared at the doctor uncertainly. "That's a good thing right?" he asked. Could an electric shock damage his eyesight more than it was already damaged? God he hoped not but he wasn't about to ask this old fart anything.

The doctor shrugged, continuing to look bored and took a heavy drag from the cigarette that he had put down during his examination of Jounouchi. Jounouchi looked at it suspiciously. Doctors didn't smoke in an examination room did they, what was up with this man?

"I've been told it is… could you sit on the table there please?" The old man gestured at the cold metal table and killed the rest of the cigarette in an ashtray that was perched on his computer.

Hesitantly, Jounouchi sat down and the doctor came over and brought a finger up to drag the lower lashes of Jounouchi's right eye down and stared directly into his pupil, checking to see if he was focusing all right.

I think I've had just about enough of this doctor…- Jounouchi decided and dragged his head back, away from the man's prying hands.

"Heh… you know what Doc? I feeling really good right now….so yeah, I'm gonna like go now…latah." He said, plastering a fake grin on his face and whacking the doctor on his back. Then carefully he retreated out of the room, hands in the air as if he was being held at gunpoint.

The doctor watched him leave with hardly a change of expression and then shrugged before lighting another cigarette and puffing away at it. Fuck, if he cared.

Jounouchi adjusted his shirt collar, sucking a breathe in through his teeth loudly. No way in hell was he going to sit there and let the man find out his eyesight was bad. Not when he worked for Kaiba… fool might actually blab everything to him - bullshit Hippocratic oath or not.

He was feeling a lot better now actually come to think about it, just slightly tired.

"What did the vet say, mutt?" Kaiba's low voice asked to the side and Jounouchi jumped. What? Did the damn freak exist to lurk in shadows or something?

Vet? …Sonofabitch… one of these days Kaiba I'm going to get you…And to think I was feeling grateful towards you for saving me…--

He swallowed the colourful language on the tip of his tongue painfully and forced his voice to sound normal. "Clean bill of health!" Jounouchi said with fake cheerfulness. "Nothing a good night sleep won't fix."

Kaiba raised a brow at Jounouchi, the mutt sounded too happy in his opinion for someone who had just been stir-fried… but he really had better things to do than worry about that right now…so…

"Really now. Then I suggest you go home and find yourself here tomorrow at eight, I don't care if your legs fall off, be on time." He leaned up from the wall and casually strode by the blonde.

Jounouchi's pleasant look evaporated and as soon he was sure Kaiba was not looking, flipped him a birdie. Bastard didn't even seem sorry that he'd been hurt by one of his stupid inventions.

Be on time…? I'll be on time…for your goddamn funeral if they let me!—

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he began following Kaiba at a grudging distance. Halfway up the corridor a sudden worrying thought occurred to him. "Oy, Richboy… what time is it?" he called.

Kaiba bristled at the name-calling but decided that tonight, he would let it slide. So instead of killing Jounouchi, he tilted his head slightly to glance at his watch. "2:00 am …" he said in a bored tone and kept walking.

It took Kaiba about three seconds to realize that the mutt's footsteps had stopped. He paused to glance behind him and saw the shorter boy had stopped walking and was just staring directly ahead of him – panic swirling through his eyes.

All the buses stopped running an hour ago…-- Jounouchi thought biting his lip.

Quickly, he calculated – it would take him at least two hours to get home from Kaiba Corp on foot, but it was night and he couldn't see all that well anymore… Gangs were out – he had been in one, he knew how it worked.

He also knew none of those gangs liked him.

If he walked out there now…he was asking for trouble.

"Is there a problem mutt?" Kaiba asked. He was convinced the electrocution had done more permanent damage than Jounouchi was letting on – brain damage most likely. He made a mental note to ask the doctor the next day.

"Not a damn thing." Jounouchi mumbled and pushed past Kaiba. "Where's the exit? This place is pissing me off already."

Kaiba watched his departing back for a long time, a concentrated look on his face.

Jounouchi descended the long flight of steps of Kaiba Corp and looked desperately into the darkness in front of him. He was goddamn beat…

Shit, I have homework too, don't I?-- Jounouchi suddenly remembered and his misery deepened.

Well, thinking about it ain't getting me home, is it? Lets get the hell outta here--

Steeling himself for the long walk ahead, he stepped off the last step and began a quick pace up the road, his head filled with everything that had happened today. Who the hell got electrocuted on their first day of work? What a way to end the day…night…whatever.

Fucking bad omen is what it is…-- Jounouchi thought darkly.

There was a sound of car pulling out behind him and he ignored it, his mind gearing itself up for a long tiring walk. Then suddenly there was a speeding sound and a screech of tires… Jounouchi turned just in time to see two very BRIGHT lights coming at him.

OH HELLLNOO AGHH--

Without thinking he threw his hands in front of his face and waited to die…

I won't need that operation after all…-- was all his mind managed to fumble through.

The car stopped a foot away from him and the lights dimmed. Jounouchi carefully lowered his hands and looked down at the bonnet and then slowly made its way up to the windscreen.

"How long do you plan to stand there, mutt? Get the hell in."

Kaiba was the driver. Kaiba was offering him a lift. What the hell?

Must be guilt—Jounouchi thought to himself refusing to believe it.. –I got electrocuted because of his experiment and he doesn't want me to sue. Yup, that's gotta be it.—

Wordlessly, he got into the car and sat down, admiring the clean black leather of the seat – he had to admit, it was one fucking sweet ride – and now he hated Kaiba more.

Kaiba noticed his look of envy and smirked, smoothly putting the car into first gear and moving off. Jounouchi's jealousy went up another notch, he drove like a pro too. He hated this smug bastard…he didn't even have his damn license yet and this rich prat…grrrr.

I hate you, oh yes I do…--

Kaiba drove silently for a few minutes then…

"Where do you live?"

Jounouchi jumped and glanced at him uncertainly. "Uh…" He didn't want Kaiba knowing where he lived…

"You DO know where you live right?" Kaiba said throwing him a cold glance. "Or do you need me to leave you at the pound?"

Screw you Kaiba…--

"Drop me off at Kami Game Shop." Jounouchi said through gritted teeth, he was so angry, his fingernails were leaving tiny incisions in the car seat. "You DO know where that is right? Seeing as you've had your ass handed to you enough from Yugi there."

Kaiba's hand tightened on the gear stick and Jounouchi tensed ready for a fist fight right there but the CEO only pushed the car into fourth gear. Jounouchi smirked inwardly; Yes! Point to the Jounouchi!

The lights from the street flickered in and out of the car and Jounouchi began to feel sleepy staring at them. He'd had a hell of day… maybe he could just close his eyes for a second…

The next thing he knew…

"Wake up mutt…we're here." And the door latch flipped open.

Jounouchi jerked awake and massaged the feeling back into his cricked neck. Groggily, he opened the door and stepped out. The night air washed over him like a dash of cold air and he blinked awake instantly.

"Thanks for the lift." He said slamming the door shut but Kaiba did not respond and instead pulled the car out with a screech.

"Yeah, up yours too asswipe…" Jounouchi muttered and stretched. Ten minute walk from here…not bad.

He prayed his father wasn't awake.

Jounouchi scaled the side of the house with an ease that could only come with constant practice. He shoved his bag in through the window and landed lightly on his futon, squinting in the dark. He wanted a bath but he didn't dare, his father was a light sleeper drunk or not and if left his room now…

He fumbled for the light switch and turned around to throw his school jacket on the floor

And nearly pissed his pants.

"3:00 am." His father growled. He was sitting at Jounouchi's desk a dangerous drunk look on his face.

What the hell? Jounouchi locked his door during the day. His father couldn't be in his room…unless… Jounouchi glanced at the door and noticed the door looked like it had been kicked in, splinters by the door confirmed his suspicion.

He swallowed hard and turned his eyes back on his father, trying not to let his hands shake. This was bad…really bad.

"What did I say this morning, boy?" his father asked dangerously, he hadn't moved from the seat but Jounouchi took a step back, flinching.

"I don't remember…" Jounouchi muttered, knowing immediately that it was the wrong thing to say.

His father grabbed the desk lamp and hurled it at him. Jounouchi raised his arms to protect his head from it and it smacked his shoulder painfully before dropping to the floor, the bulb shattering.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME BOY!" his father screamed. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT!"

He grabbed Jounouchi and shoved him out of the room. Jounouchi stumbled over the carpet in the hall and crashed into the wall facing his room. For a moment his saw stars and only narrowly missed his father throwing the chair at him, by rolling to the side.

"DAD! STOP IT!" Jounouchi screamed back trying to scramble to his feet. His father was out of the room now, and kicked him hard enough to send him tumbling forward…

…. And down the stairs.

He wasn't sure how he managed to get out of the house then, he only remembered running as fast as he could, tears of shame streaming down his face and his head exploding with agony from having hit the banister at the bottom of the steps.

**To be continued**

AN: 'looks around nervously' ehehhhe – hi ;; Been a while aint it? Well, I really haven't got much to say right here. Just to let you know that BL is completely finished and all I have to do is fix the grammar and upload it. So hopefully a chapter a week will be a common thing eh? 3 Alternate World will also be updated soon. Sorry about the oodles of years waiting guys.


	6. Reprieve

Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh doesn't belong to me.

Warning: Urrr…cursing? Okay bad cursing…I'm 21 with a potty mouth now dammit!

Rating: PG15 

**Chapter Six: Reprieve**

It was a beautiful day. Blue sky, bright sun white fluffy clouds…Jounouchi could barely see any of it. Instead, he sat squinting at the Optician who sat in front of him. The man was shaking his head slowly. "Eye drops won't help you very much Jounouchi…it'll relieve the pressure a bit but you need…"

Jounouchi slammed the 1000-yen bill on the table in front of the Optician. "LOOK, that damn brochure I picked up at the pharmacy says that you have eye drops that can help …give it to me until I can afford the damn operation, all right?"

His head was throbbing and he winced from shouting. The lump under his hair had swollen painfully and he kept seeing red dots in his vision that only closing his eyes for about a minute would make go away. And the nausea was a really nice touch, thanks Satan.

The Optician sighed and took down a small bottle from the shelf and pushed that and the 1000-yen bill back at Jounouchi. "Here…this should help…but Jounouchi you really haven't much time left…any added pressure to your eyes could render you blind. Try to avoid sports and keep your head protected. All right?"

Jounouchi picked up the bottle and left the 1000-yen on the table.

_Gee wish I could with my dad kicking me down the steps… _

"Thanks for the advice doc…" Jounouchi said aloud and slung the bag over his shoulder before stalking out.

The Optician stared sadly after him.

Jounouchi staggered through the school doors two hours late for school and sought refuge in the male bathroom. His headache had intensified to an unbearable form of agony. He couldn't hold his stomach together and vomited in the sink. His head…oh god, his head!

He turned the pipe on and watched the former contents of his stomach slip down the drain – he felt so sick. Pressing his head against the glass and fumbled with the eye drops his hands shaking so badly he almost dropped the whole damn thing.

Ignoring the recommended dosage, Jounouchi poured liberal amounts of eye drops into both eyes and waited for it to stop. After what felt like forever, the blindness faded and Jounouchi slid to the ground – the headache had not subsided however.

He suddenly grinned hysterically at his reflection. "Fucking blind before you turn 20, eh? Way to go Jounouchi, only you could manage this." Did he have some kind of karmic debt?

It took him another five minutes to gather himself before standing woozily to his feet and heading to class.

Kaiba raised a brow as Jounouchi strode into class looking like absolutely nothing was wrong with him. Except for being two hours late…

"Jounouchi!" the teacher snapped. "You're tardy!"

"Sorry teach…" Jounouchi said lazily, grinning in his general direction. "Dentist appointment… ya know?"

The teacher looked at him suspiciously for a moment and then let Jounouchi sit down.

Yugi leaned forward behind Jounouchi and passed him the notes for the class he had missed. Jounouchi grinned at him but Kaiba thought that it looked a little forced. But then, what did he know? Or care?

"We've got to finish up the next amount of tests on the duel monsters before your next job…" Kaiba informed Jounouchi as he slipped on the gloves once more. "Try to avoid anymore electric type monsters should they pop up again…though this time I triple checked to make sure."

"Wonderful." Jounouchi mumbled and slipped the gloves on and shoved a card in the tester. What the hell was he going to do after this? Go home? Bur to what? His father had kicked him out, hadn't he? His head was in constant pain now… he was chewing painkillers like candy and it didn't help…

Kaiba frowned at Jounouchi's lack of enthusiasm about 'anything'. The blond only stood there and reached out dully to touch the Black Magician girl who was heartily throwing him a kiss. No cursing, no gasping.

Four hours later, Jounouchi removed the gloves and put them down and turned to Kaiba. "Look… I've got to go…" he said in a dead voice.

"The work hasn't even begun mutt…" Kaiba growled at Jounouchi's nerve. HE was the one who said when Jounouchi could leave.

"Last bus leaves in ten minutes…" Jounouchi said, hating Kaiba.

"I'll drop you off again like last night." Kaiba informed him smirking.

"No thanks."

_Take your offer and shove it, asshole…._

"You'll leave when we're finished." Kaiba growled.

"I'm leaving."

Kaiba caught him by the shoulder and pushed him back and was rather surprised to see Jounouchi give a shudder like he was in…pain?

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Jounouchi. "What's wrong with you?"

Jounouchi stared blankly at Kaiba. "Nothing…"

"Then I get the feeling your sister's operation isn't that important to you is it?" Kaiba bit out.

For a dazed moment Jounouchi wondered what the hell the man was talking about and then it dawned on him. Oh yeah…he had said he was working for his sisters eye operation. hadn't he?

"It's important…" Jounouchi growled. "I…just have…to…" he faltered and then tapered off completely staring to the side with a haunted look in his eyes. What was he going to do? Where could he go?

"Fine… I'll take you home now then…" Kaiba growled. "But tomorrow it's an all-nighter for this…"

Jounouchi blinked, and started up at Kaiba helplessly at Kaiba for a second before dropping his head and mumbling thanks.

Half an hour later, Kaiba was pulling the car up in front of Kami's Game Shop.

Jounouchi pushed the door open painfully and got out, staggered slightly and straightened. He closed the door behind him and shuffled to the front of the shop and stopped. "Thanks…" he mumbled to Kaiba and began slowly walking towards his house.

This time Kaiba watched Jounouchi carefully.

Jounouchi shuffled up the path to his house and stood on the porch looking at the house. It was Dark.

Was the old man home?

He shuffled under the welcome mat and pulled out the spare key and carefully pushed the door open. If his father was home, he was up shits creek. Unless the old man didn't remember anything…

There was a very good chance of that happening actually…

He crept up the steps and glanced into his dad's room. Empty.

Jounouchi frowned. Was his father out? He searched his mind – when his father failed to come home on time it usually meant he had gone off with two of his friends on some underhanded adventure… He sometimes took days to come back from them.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jounouchi turned on all the lights and went back down to the kitchen to make something to eat and watch TV. A little piece and quiet… no beating…

He fell asleep on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn tucked under his arm.

To be continued 


	7. Confiding

_Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh doesn't belong to me._

_Warning: Urrr…cursing? Okay bad cursing…_

_Rating: PG15_

**Chapter Seven: Confiding**

Jounouchi opened a blurry eye and stared up at the ceiling of the living room. For a moment he just blinked, trying to get rid of the feeling of wanting to drift off to sleep again. What time was it? He rolled out of the couch and landed on all fours amongst a pile of uneaten popcorn and an upturned plastic bowl.

It was quiet in the house except for the TV that was now playing a rerun of some old American sitcom. No yelling, no cursing for breakfast to be made or bottles being thrown at him. It was like he'd died and gone to heaven.

Jounouchi grinned and pulled himself to his feet. Right then and there he planned to stay home and spend the rest of the day sleeping. His head felt pretty good, no more pain and his eyesight was still blurry but far better than the day before.

The optician had mentioned something about pressure making glaucoma worse… He couldn't remember the details really, he was far too thankful for the moment.

He strolled into the kitchen and dug out eggs and the rest of the bread. His main aim at the moment to eat as much as he could before his father came back. He calculated that the old man wouldn't be back for at least another four days – if past experiences served him right. Enough time to rest up and do Kaiba's job without worrying about time.

After that…

Well, he'd cross that bridge when he got there…

He poured ample amounts of soy sauce on his fried egg AN: ever tried it? Really nice, slopped it on toast and wolfed it down gratefully. He hadn't eaten a proper meal in days…

Full of egg and toast, Jounouchi wandered back to the couch and curled back up in it, gingerly feeling the bump on his head. It was going down and didn't throb anymore. Heaving a sigh of relief Jounouchi let himself doze off.

* * *

The next two days were the best Jounouchi had experienced in a long time. His father was nowhere to be found – the wife of one of his father's friends had called the house worriedly, asking him if he was all right. Apparently, he and Jounouchi's father had gone off on some trip – not telling her any details except that it would take another two weeks. Her name was Mrs. Takahashi, if he remembered correctly – he had a suspicion that her husband beat her. She was a very kind woman, when he was twelve she had brought him food when his father had disappeared for a month. She told him she would bring him some home-cooked food later that week. He hadn't refused. 

So with his father out of the picture for a decent amount of time, Jounouchi was feeling pretty damn good. Even Kaiba's snaring comments couldn't get him down. The headaches had stopped completely and all he had now was just the bad eyesight. A touch worse that before he suspected but at least his eyeballs didn't feel like they wanted to fall out and roll away. The drops also seemed to help him and he gratefully applied it every night.

It was Thursday morning and Jounouchi was cheerfully pulling on a fresh shirt from the laundry when a soft tap on the front door startled him. He carefully tiptoed to the living room and peeked through the front window and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Mrs. Takahashi.

"Good morning, Mrs. Takahashi…" he said opening the door and giving her a broad grin. She gave a startled sound and smiled back at him hesitantly. She must have been a beautiful woman once but now deep stress and obvious beatings had left her a tired, haggard woman. Her deep black hair was graying at the edges and frizzed.

"G…good morning…" she said timidly and held up a large dish of something that smelt damn amazing. "I'm sorry if it's too early, but you weren't home yesterday evening…" she said sweetly.

Jounouchi grinned and gratefully took the plate. "Not early at all! I was just getting ready for school. Come inside! I've got some tea…somewhere…." He walked ahead and he heard her follow him and close the door softly. He set the plate on the counter and dug about in the cupboard for the kettle. No one in the house drank tea; it was more like a show piece. He filled it with water and set it on the stove.

Turning, he found Mrs. Takahashi sitting timidly at the counter, hands folded in her lap. Jounouchi couldn't help notice a big purple bruise that was slowly fading on her hand. She saw him looking and took her other hand to cover it.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Takahashi… food was sort of running low." He said grinning and pulling the foil off the plate. Oh daaaamn… French toast, sausage and eggs. He dug in happily.

"I know how…it is…" she said softly. "From when you were very little…" she smiled faintly. "I saw…you running out of the house the other night…" she continued and Jounouchi froze, fork midway to his mouth.

"Oh…" he mumbled, not offering an answer or explanation.

She saw his expression and did not say another word about it. "I'm sorry… I have to see my daughter to school. I'll be back later this evening with dinner, is that alright?" she stood up.

Jounouchi stood up as well, realizing he was being rude. She knew what it was like to be beaten – and even worse she couldn't run away like he did. She had to protect her daughter no doubt…

I wish my mother had done the same for me… he thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry… You're very kind…I'm just…" he began and tapered off. She glanced at him with an understanding gaze and placed her good hand on his.

"I understand…" she said softly and walked back to the front door and was gone before Jounouchi could remember his manners. He sat down heavily, feeling very strange all of a sudden. Behind him the kettle began to whistle.

It was Thursday night and Jounouchi was in a very good mood. Tomorrow would be his first paycheck since beginning to work for Kaiba.

So now, all he had to do was complete the night's work and then he could go home and get some more sleep and face tomorrow with enthusiasm. His mind flitted gleefully back to his paycheck…this was the first that he would use to pay down. He would get that doctor to operate on him… and work as many jobs as he could to pay back afterwards. With good eyesight he could do it, he could do anything he had to do.

* * *

"Are you LISTENING idiot?" Kaiba's voice ripped through his daydreams and Jounouchi turned quickly to face him. 

"Yessir!" Jounouchi said feeling strangely better than he had in weeks.

"This is a new virtual reality game… you enter and play as a duel master. Collecting cards etc… collect the Blue Eyes and you win." Kaiba told him in brief.

"Always you and that Blue Eyes… damn freaky if you ask me…" Jounouchi said dryly walking around the game device nevertheless impressed.

Kaiba glowered at him but something inside of him made note that Jounouchi was making his wise-cracks again. Feeling better was he?

"So how do I play this thing?" Jounouchi asked.

"You won't play first – I will; _you_ monitor the machines." Kaiba informed him and began slipping off his long coat to show the full black outfit he wore under it.

Jounouchi squinted jealously at Kaiba. Even in a blur, Kaiba's physique was perfect. He supposed a cushy life wasn't making _this_ CEO a fat slob.

Kaiba threw his coat over a chair and turned to see Jounouchi staring directly at him. He raised a brow, if Jounouchi had been a girl he would have thought Jounouchi was checking him out. "What's the matter, mutt? See something you like? Didn't know you swung that way…"

"Wh…WHAT!" Jounouchi spluttered, his good mood evaporating "Take that BACK, Kaiba…!"

Kaiba crossed his arms, smirking. "Or what mutt…?" he asked.

Jounouchi attacked him so quickly Kaiba barely had time to protect his face from the flurry of punches Jounouchi was throwing at him. Even then… Kaiba got a really good punch to the gut and backed up winded.

"I don't care if you are my boss, Kaiba… you're going DOWN for that…!" Jounouchi snarled and threw himself at Kaiba again. But this time Kaiba was ready for him and sidestepped holding his arm out to catch Jounouchi in the neck. Jounouchi gave a strangled croak and flipped over backwards and landed heavily on his back.

Stars sprouted beautifully in his vision and Jounouchi blinked. But he didn't have much time to look at them, Kaiba's fist landed square in his gut and Jounouchi grunted in pain and brought his leg up to kick Kaiba in the back of his head.

Kaiba landed on all fours and Jounouchi took the opportunity to get up and tackle Kaiba to the ground.

They grappled in a deadlock for a few seconds, Jounouchi's street fighting skill making him a slippery opponent to hold down and Kaiba's superior physical strength making it virtually impossible to ram him into the ground.

"You think you're so damn hot…" Jounouchi snarled, his hands entwined in Kaiba's and trying to push his fingers back enough to break them.

"I don't need to think about it, stupid bitch…" Kaiba grunted back, crushing Jounouchi's hand in his own. "I KNOW I am!" With that he flipped Jounouchi over again and slammed him heavily into the floor against the virtual machine.

Jounouchi's head cracked into the side paneling tiles and suddenly he couldn't see again.

Fear, panic made him freeze. What could he do? Oh god…vision come back to me…. please.

But Kaiba wasn't paying attention to him anymore. His eyes were locked on the paneling Jounouchi's head had hit and knocked off. Inside was a mess of wires…wires that he had personally placed in there himself. Two of them were pulled out – the ones that controlled the flow of electricity to the machine. If Kaiba had put the helmet on and turned on the switch…

His eyes widened. A shock of electricity would have fried his brain right there; he'd be dead before he knew what had happened.

He blinked and looked down at Jounouchi who was just lying under him with an almost…terrified look on his face? The mutt had saved him…stupidly, blunderingly…but by starting the fight…

Jounouchi was breathing heavily, he had just seen a spark of colour. That was a good sign, a few seconds more and his vision would return. Just pretend he was winded…yeah, Kaiba wouldn't know… but why wasn't Kaiba trying to kill him?

"What the hell are you waiting for idiot!" Jounouchi snarled bravely. "Not going to hit me again? Lost your nerve?"

Kaiba frowned. His anger bubbling up again – this blasted… why was he looking at him like that! Jounouchi's eyes were blank, staring, Kaiba felt like they were staring through him, like he wasn't there.

"Idiot…" Kaiba growled and stood up, leaving Jounouchi on the ground and going around the machine to check if any of the other wires were unplugged. It was weird…they shouldn't have been pulled out. Something nagged at the back of his head. That week ago…when Jounouchi had been electrocuted by the Trap Wire card. He had checked those cards himself and somehow that card had popped up.

Coincidence…?

He was starting to think otherwise.

Jounouchi held on to the side of the machine and scrambled to his feet, holding on to it for support and some sort of sign that he was not floating in a pit of blackness.

Ah… another spark of colour.

Kaiba glanced at Jounouchi who was just standing there, holding on to virtual machine like an old person. He smirked; he must have smacked him up pretty well. His blood was still pumping from the fight and he walked back over to Jounouchi who gave no sign that he saw Kaiba in front of him.

Kaiba frowned, what was with this weird look!

"Change of plans, mutt…"

Jounouchi jumped like he had been stung and nearly fell back on the machine. "What?" he snapped. "Don't goddamn sneak up on me like that!" he snarled.

"Are you goddamn blind or something?" Kaiba snarled. "You've been watching me this whole time!"

And just like that Jounouchi's vision came back and he glared at Kaiba. "Don't talk shit, Kaiba…"

Kaiba punched the machine directly beside Jounouchi's head and towered over Jounouchi, their faces a mere two inches from each other. "You fight like a girl Jounouchi, but the fights OVER got that? The only reason why I haven't fired your _ass_ right now is because you just saved my life."

Jounouchi bristled. "What bullshit are…what the hell are you talking about?" This close to Kaiba …was uncomfortable – the feeling of being trapped … and also because he could see Kaiba's face in just too much detail. Those eyes…

Kaiba leaned off. "Look…" he pointed at the machine. "It was plugged out…if your stupid head hadn't opened that panel I would never have seen it."

Jounouchi frowned down at it. "So…what?" he asked uncertainly.

"I'd have been electrocuted…idiot." Kaiba snapped.

Jounouchi stared down at it. Dawning horror…if they hadn't fought…?

He stared back at Kaiba and a slow grin growing on his face. "You so owe me a raise now…"

* * *

Jounouchi threw his bag down on his bed and slumped in his chair, pulling his schoolbook over to him. He'd come home four hours earlier. Kaiba had given him the evening off with the promise it would never happen again. Mrs. Takahashi had seen him come home early and brought him a huge dish of beef stew. He hoped one day that the girl he married could cook like she did. 

He grinned; the week was really looking up. Kaiba had agreed to give him the raise. A whole 20, 000 Yen more! He started on the math problem with gusto. He'd go to the Optician on Saturday morning and pay down with his first paycheck - and get the guy to operate on him.

Yeah…he could do this.

* * *

Jounouchi stared at the mirror squinting at his eyes. He was worried, his eye drops had finished the day before and if it wasn't his imagination, he was sure that everything was a touch more blurry. He wondered if getting those glasses at the pharmacy would help him a bit. 

He yawned and scratched the back of his head and neck. He supposed, buying some more of the drops wouldn't hurt…

There was a light knock on the front door and he took the steps two at a time to let Mrs. Takahashi in. She smiled at him sweetly at the door and held up a large stack of toast and Miso soup.

They talked in the kitchen; Mrs. Takahashi having a cup of the green tea Jounouchi had bought specially for her. He had finally told her that his father had beaten him that night. She in turn told him that her husband would beat her as well – just never in the face. She was thankful for that at least.

"Where are you every night?" she asked carefully. "I find myself worrying about you."

Jounouchi grinned around a piece of toast feeling warm and safe in her gaze. "I work a part time job… I have an…uh…operation to pay for."

She looked startled. "Operation?" she asked hesitantly. "Are you…"

He shrugged, enjoying the food. He felt he could trust Mrs. Takahashi for some reason. Probably because she fed him and showed him more love in three days than his father had ever done in all the seventeen years of his life. "I've got Glaucoma…I've got to pay for it – my dad won't help me, I know that. So I'm working for Kaiba Corp."

She took a shocked breath. "You…you're eyes? Oh god, dear…. He hasn't hit you in the head has he?"

He glanced up at her curiously. "Y… you know about… it?" he asked, voice low. She looked like a common housewife, he never thought she would…

She smiled proudly. "I'm a certified nurse, dear." Then her mood sobered. "Please tell me, has he hit you in the head?"

Jounouchi considered lying but then changed his mind. "I fell down the steps the night I ran out of the house." He touched his head where it had collided with the banister. "Hit it pretty hard…"

She gave a small cry of distress and stood up to examine his head. "It's a miracle you didn't go blind right there…" she whispered and sat back down. "You can't stay here with him…!"

Jounouchi frowned around his soup. "I have no where else to go…"

"Your mother…?" she asked.

"Doesn't care about me…" Jounouchi said coldly and bitterly. "Thank you for the breakfast Mrs. Takahashi…I've really got to get to school." He stood up and dumped his dishes in the sink.

"Of course…" she replied, standing sadly and following him out of the kitchen.

* * *

Jounouchi was in a bad mood all day. Mrs. Takahashi had reminded him about everything from his childhood. How his mother had chosen his sister instead of him to escape with. He felt like punching a wall when he thought about it – it hurt so much. 

He stood moodily in the waiting area of Kaiba Corp. – Kaiba had left a message for him to wait for him. That there was a meeting and he would late.

So Jounouchi had nothing to do but wander the halls unsupervised. Mostly everyone knew his face by now and let him come and go as he pleased. He wandered by the labs and saw Riyushi-san tinkering away at something. Pleased to at least know SOMEONE in the place apart from Kaiba he walked over.

"Hey dude! How's it going?" he asked cheerfully and the other man jumped.

Riyushi-san coughed and wiped some sweat from his brow. He had apparently been fighting a piece of machinery that refused to budge. "Oh…Jounouchi…kun… How are you?"

Jounouchi grinned. "Fine I suppose, some interesting stuff I've been doing around here – too bad working with Kaiba is a pain in the ass."

Riyushi-san looked slightly irritated. "Many persons here would kill to work with Kaiba-san. We were all rather surprised you got the testing job over hundreds of other applicants."

"Huh? Woah! Seriously?" Jounouchi asked in genuine surprise. "I just thought it was some part time work…"

Kaiba had chosen him over others? Why?"

Riyushi-san pursed his lips. "It is not, I assure you."

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Were you one of the applicants?" he asked gingerly, genuinely sorry to have taken the opportunity away from people who obviously liked Kaiba more and wanted to work with the man. Insane as that sounded.

Riyushi-san turned back to his work. "Yes… I was."

"Oh… I'm so…" Jounouchi began but heard an irritated voice over the intercom. "Jounouchi Katsuya, to the front office please." It was Kaiba's voice and Jounouchi made a run for the front of the building. Shit!

* * *

"You never told me other people wanted this job…" Jounouchi said casually as he strapped on a black body-suit. 

"I never knew I was required to share any of this company's business with you…" Kaiba said coldly, also in a black body suit and slipping on a blue arm piece that looked like it had fallen off a mecha. He turned sharp eyes to Jounouchi. "Who told you that?"

"Nobody in particular…" Jounouchi replied, fiddling with a strap. He wasn't going to get Riyushi-san in trouble if he could help it. "So why'd you choose me?" Jounouchi asked curiously.

Kaiba clenched his fist to test the flexibility of the machine. "Believe it or not mutt, I trust you more than I do the members of this company. Too many people want to find out my secrets. You on the other hand are too dumb to particularly care."

Jounouchi's cheeks burned. "You're a real ass you know that, Kaiba?" he snapped back. "Giving a compliment and an insult at the same time… you should get a degree in it."

Kaiba smirked. "Shut up and lets get this done. You should be happy, today's payday."

Jounouchi's face beamed. "Hey! You're right! I completely forgot!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and then glanced at Jounouchi's goofy, happy face. The boy was too damn straightforward – in everything.

* * *

Jounouchi grinning down at his paycheck as he pushed open the door of his house. 60, 000 yen! Wow! He'd never held so much money in his hand in his life. This was a damn good day! He would pay down for his operation! Man, at this point, nothing could ruin his mood… 

The phone rang and he picked it up, sure it was Mrs. Takahashi. It was.

"Jounouchi!" she said in a hushed, terrified whisper.

He froze instinctively. "I'm…here…what's wrong?" he asked scared.

"Jounouchi, my husband came home two hours ago. Very drunk, oh god, I wanted to wait for you outside your house but my husband is watching me! He's inside…!"

Jounouchi swallowed to hard it hurt. "What? Who's…?"

"Your father!" she hissed in a terrified whisper. "I saw him go inside! He's inside the house! Jounouchi, run, get out now!"

Suddenly there was a yell on the other end and the phone hung up. "Mrs. Takash…!" Jounouchi asked terrified into the beeping and then suddenly heard a thump behind him. He turned, eyes wide and stared at his father who was standing at the door, bat in his hand.

"I kicked you out you, little shit…" he whispered, voice heavy with drink.

Oh god…oh god…

"I…was just stopping by to get my bag…" Jounouchi whispered his voice low and his body cold as ice. "I'll leave…I'll…"

His father moved with horrifying speed and snatched the check out of Jounouchi's hand. "What is this shit?" he asked darkly.

"Wh…what the HELL?" Jounouchi said startled. "No! I NEED that give it back!"

The…asshole was taking his operation money! No! NO !

"So, you got a job eh?" his father growled, eyes glinting like a hungry wolf.

Jounouchi squinted in sudden fear and swallowed hard. "N..No..I…"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME BOY!" his father snarled and swung the bat at the lamp shattering it.

Jounouchi flinched and backed up against the dinning table.

"60, 000 Yen eh?" his father snarled, waving the paycheck around. "What're you doing eh?" He swung the bat again nearly hitting Jounouchi.

Jounouchi's rage was building but he had nowhere to run… his father was blocking the door. And he had a bat. He'd never been able to beat his father in a fight…the man was a monster. "NO! I'm working at his company…testing…"

"You told me you were doing extra lessons, you're a GODDAMN LIAR TOO!" his father roared and destroyed the only dining room chair. Jounouchi had by this point retreated to the couch looking for an exit route.

The backdoor?

He turned to get out and knew one second before the bat smashed into his back that he was too late.

Somewhere between the beating…when there was blood everywhere and the pain had built up to a scream in his head. Jounouchi thankfully passed out.

_To be continued _

_Howdy folks! Sorry for the long months of waiting! Again, school ate my time what with Final year exams and such. Thank you for all the comments and I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I do intend to finish this story and AW as well. I'm just doing so very slowly with the little free time that I get._

_Hopefully a new chapter in about a month or earlier._


	8. Pleading

_Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh doesn't belong to me. _

_Warning: Urrr…cursing? Okay bad cursing…_

Rating: PG15 

_**Chapter Eight: Pleading**_

Kaiba carefully stacked the last computer chip in its protective casing and stood back to examine his work for any mistakes. When he felt sure that they were indeed in the correct order, he latched the door of the safe grimly. It was 2:00 a.m. – Kaiba Corp was completely deserted except for the security guards and himself. He should have left hours ago but he had remained to finish the work he had planned for the night, determined that he would keep to his schedule.

Jounouchi had not shown up and he was bloody pissed off about it. His brain ached from fatigue – he had counted on Jounouchi's help to get through the work – and the mutt had let him down by not showing up. Kaiba refused to trust this project with any of his scientists; they were all far too sniveling – far too …helpful. He was no fool; he knew that his competition had bought off everyone of those scientists who worked in that glass dome below him. It happened every year, when the Games Convention rolled around. Every company that produced games scrambled to be the best. To cut and sabotage their way to the very top by any means necessary. He was guilty of that himself.

And right now he knew he had something in his hands NO ONE else had. It would destroy the rest of the competition in one swell swoop.

So he kept his own scientists in the dark. Giving them only pieces of a very large puzzle to work on. None would share their personal information with each other, no, then they would have to share the profits of selling the information. Many of the component parts he gave them were duds. So even IF they paired up with someone, there was a good chance that what they put together would make so sense.

_Jump my pretties…_Kaiba thought darkly as he smiled to himself.

But the actual putting together of the projects, he needed someone who did not understand exactly what they were doing. It also required secrecy - secrecy only someone with a stubborn streak a mile wide could provide. He smiled at the irony of it all. He trusted that stupid mutt Jounouchi, more than he trusted his own paid scientists. But somehow he knew that the mutt's idiotic honesty and code prevented him from blabbing anything that he saw. He had warned him to keep his mouth shut and Kaiba knew that Jounouchi would.

But the stupid fool had not shown up. Hadn't shown up for school either. He had overheard Yugi wondering aloud to his friends as to why Jounouchi wasn't picking up his cell phone.

He grunted and sat heavily down into his soft managers seat, signing some documents. Mutt was probably on the street, beating up some helpless kid. He grinned at the thought but the grin faded…no, that wasn't Jounouchi style. Where was he?

_Why are you worried?_

_I'm not._

_Sure, you're not._

His phone beeped and irritated he pressed the speaker button. "What?" he growled, sounding more annoyed that he had intended.

"Katsuya Jounouchi to see you sir…" the security's dull voice said over the line. "I told him it was late and that you weren't seeing anyone but he…"

"Let him in and get back to your job." Kaiba said coldly and hung up the line. What the hell was the idea of him coming now? It was 2:00 in the morning; Kaiba was ready to go home!

The door slid open and the silhouette of Jounouchi stood there. For what seemed an eternity he just stood there. Then hesitantly he took a step into the office - and then another. Painfully slow steps.

Kaiba felt himself get angry. "Sometime tonight, mutt?"

Jounouchi did not answer but took another step and Kaiba realized he was actually dragging one of his legs.

"…What's… wrong with you…?" Kaiba asked standing up to get a better look at Jounouchi. Was he sick? That would explain why he had been absent.

"N…nothing." Jounouchi said in a low voice. "Sorry…I'm late…took … a while…to get…here y'know?" he kept walking. Kaiba frowned at Jounouchi's arm, was it his imagination or was it hanging at a funny angle?

"So…what're we testing…tonight…that stupid virtual machine thing…?" Jounouchi asked haltingly. "Piece of junk prob…probably won't work…hah hah…"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and walked around the desk, facing Jounouchi. "Are you drunk?"

Jounouchi wavered on the spot. "What's that got to do with anything?" he asked, his voice sounded visibly annoyed.

"Go home mutt, I've done all the work for tonight already… You're fucking fooling around and I'm getting tired of it." Kaiba snapped back, his own irritation bubbling in return. Jounouchi a drunk? He hadn't pictured him as one. He turned and walked back to his desk.

"Asshole…" Jounouchi hissed. It was almost too low to hear, but Kaiba had very good hearing.

Kaiba froze, every muscle tightening in his back so hard they stood out visibly in his shirt. "What did you say?" he asked in a low, highly controlled voice. But his tone was dangerous, _very_ dangerous. If Jounouchi had been in any other frame of mind, he would have shut up but as it was he just took another unsteady step forward. Caution, for Jounouchi, had died a very bad death somewhere.

He swallowed hard and grated the next words out in a low roar which shook him to his very bones. "I said… ASSHOLE! Y…you think you're so damn…COOL… living in your damn mansion I bet…you…have…no idea…" He swallowed again, painfully; it was getting hard to talk.

Kaiba gripped the edge of the desk to prevent himself from punching Jounouchi in the face, right then and there. "Enough." He said, his throat dry from rage.

"Uh?" Jounouchi said stupidly. Everything was becoming a daze… What had he just said to Kaiba? What had he just…

Kaiba turned, his eyes as icy as two perfect diamonds. "I've had enough… go home…and don't come back… I thought I was doing you a favour but you obviously have no gratitude for anything." His voice was amazingly calm, his expression even more so.

Slowly, Kaiba's words dawned on Jounouchi. The bastard was FIRING him? "Y…you…YOU…" he staggered forward. The world was beginning to rapidly spin, he couldn't tell if it was because of anger or if it was an actual earthquake. It felt like an earthquake. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Jounouchi screamed. Another step, blinding light overhead, had be been standing in a shadow all this time? Jounouchi winced.

Jounouchi's scream startled him but Kaiba kept his poker mask up. "Come one step closer and I'm calling security on…" Kaiba began but his warning tapered off as Jounouchi stepped into the overhead light. His eyes went wide as they took in the boy in front of him. Jounouchi looked as if he had been beaten in every conceivable area of his body with something very heavy and very blunt

"Y…you think I need your …help!" Jounouchi babbled at him. "I … don't…need…fuck… not…from …you…" A trickle of blood ran from his nose to his lips. The blond brought up a hand and tried to swipe it away but he missed. The blood continued its course down his lips, along his chin and slipped to the floor with a silent 'plop'.

"…what…?" Kaiba asked, his voice actually bordering on frightened.

Jounouchi didn't hear a word the other man said but instead kept walking forward, blood still pouring from his nose and splashing on his shirt, the floor, his hands. His face slowly draining of all colour.

"Y…You think I can't take you? Pussy? C'mon …I'll… show…I'll show…" he launched himself at Kaiba, stumbled and grabbed the side of Kaiba's desk for support. He wavered there for a second, squinting up at Kaiba as if he couldn't see him properly.

He stayed stooped over the desk, swaying visibly for a second. Slowly, the glazed look passed and sudden unchecked fury flooded his eyes. "C'MON!" he screamed violently, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I CAN TAKE YOU!"

His voice cracked. "I can…take you…" he whimpered, his voice sounded more like it was begging now. He pushed himself up and away from the desk and swung weakly at Kaiba.

Kaiba did not duck, he did not need to - the punch that connected with Kaiba's stomach was pathetic; it was more like a tap. But slowly, the fist turned into a desperate grip on Kaiba's jacket. Jounouchi swayed again and then his feet crumpled under him and he slid the length of Kaiba's leg to the ground, unconscious but still holding on for dear life.

Jounouchi felt hands pulling off his shirt, prodding, feeling. He hurt… oh, GOD, he HURT.

"_Nothing is broken thankfully… but he's been beaten badly. Who did this…?" _

Soft bed…he felt a soft bed.

"_I don't know but I intend to find out." _

Was that Kaiba's voice?

"_Sizable hit to the head…I see some older wounds as well… This boy has been abused before, many, many times." _

Silence. Had he fallen asleep?

"NGHH…" Jounouchi cried and sat up, blinking. He could see again…! He wrapped his arms around his chest, cringing in pain.

"So, the mutt awakens…" Kaiba said casually from his chair across the room.

Jounouchi looked woozily at the tall CEO who was sitting there, leg crossed. "How did…I…?"

"You have one hell of a way with asking for help, mutt…" Kaiba said carelessly. "Start a fight when you're injured…real smart."

Jounouchi flushed from embarrassment. He had been so angry…he'd lashed out at the nearest thing that he could focus his anger at – which strangely enough had been Kaiba. Had he really been asking for help?

All the events from the past 24 hours rushed back to him. The beating, waking up hours later in the street – where he assumed his father had dumped him. He had walked all the way to Kaiba Corp by the back alleys – slowly, painfully – passing out more than once behind a garbage bin. His brain had told him he was going to work – the only thing that had kept him going…it was all he could do… his first pay check…stolen by that drunk... oh, how he hated him.

He tightened his hands into fists and began to shake from suppressed rage. Why had he been so stupid? He was nowhere closer to getting his operation now.

"Who did this to you?" Kaiba asked suddenly.

Jounouchi looked stubbornly forward, his jaw set. No way in hell was he telling this arrogant son of a bitch, shit!

Kaiba got up and pulled on his coat with an air of indifference. "Fine…"

Jounouchi quickly glanced his way and then back at his hands.

"I'll see you at work this evening, as usual – you are welcome to stay in this room as long as you wish." With that he walked out.

Jounouchi stared at his departing back, his confusion growing.

"Where were you Jou-kun?" Yugi asked, plopping himself in front of Jounouchi and looking worried..

Jounouchi grinned back cheekily at his friend. "I got an odd job – had to cut out from school for a week…. You know?"

Kaiba raised a brow at how smoothly the lie flew off Jounouchi's tongue. The more he stayed around the mutt, the more he realized that the blond was a lot more complicated than he let on. The fact that Jounouchi's beating, had affected him far more than he cared to admit, bothered him even more.

He had found himself hiring an investigator to find out information about Jounouchi's background – to discover the possible source of the bodily abuse. All clues pointed to the father, the investigator had told him after the first day.

Four days later, Kaiba found out that Jounouchi's father was divorced from his wife, living on welfare and was an incurable drunk and gambler. A neighbour, a woman, told the investigator that Jounouchi's father beat him regularly – from that first day he moved in at eight years old. Further investigation told him that Jounouchi's mother and sister lived in another town and they were happily going about their life.

Jounouchi's sister had perfect 20/20 vision.

There was no operation.

Jounouchi had lied. Lied brilliantly and Kaiba had believed him.

Jounouchi was saving money for something else and Kaiba wanted to know what.

He did not even realize he was stabbing at his notes with his pencil until the lead snapped. Jounouchi was rapidly becoming a constant nagging thought in his head. What was it?

Kaiba was not the sort to let many things interest him…but when something did interest him…it quickly became an obsession.

And Jounouchi was becoming something close to that.

He was letting the damn mutt stay at his house…wasn't that insanity? But he couldn't let him go back to his father's house.

But so far, Jounouchi had showed no sign of going back to his father. He left Kaiba's house early in the morning and returned with Kaiba after work but then never left his room. He refused to speak to anyone except his friends, who he put on a brilliant act for. Otherwise, his mood was sullen and withdrawn.

The bell rang and class started and Kaiba had no more time to mull about it for the day.

"I'm going to be late tonight…" Jounouchi said as he brushed past Kaiba in the corridor. Kaiba had become used to seeing the blond walking back and forth in the house.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he stopped in the corridor and watched the departing back of the mutt. "Be late and I fire you." He said simply, grouchily.

He was being mean and he knew it.

Jounouchi stopped short in the corridor and turned to him. "I gotta meet someone. It's important." His voice was on edge.

"My work is important too…be at Kaiba Corp at 8:00 or I decide you don't want your job anymore. You've had enough days off." Kaiba replied, his tone making it clear that he didn't give a shit. He watched with satisfaction as a sharp glint of anger flashed in Jounouchi's eyes, the first time in weeks. He expected more arguments but Jounouchi simply turned and walked on.

_Piece of…_ Jounouchi snarled inwardly. He was clean out of eye drops…he needed some more and the optician had said to come by eight. And now that damn Kaiba was screwing up everything.

He refrained from telling the optician that the eye drops weren't working very well anymore. He did not want to believe that his eyesight was getting worse. Did not want to believe that everything was a blur now. Close AND far away.

Did not want to believe that everything was now in tunnel vision …that he couldn't see anything to the side of him. Two weeks, two pay checks later and he had paid down on the testing. $50, 000 more and he could finish the testing …

But the actual operation…

He hadn't wanted to hear the actual sum of the operation – He stubbornly refused to think about it…the testing first…then he'd think about the operation.

It was his way of surviving…the only thing that had kept him alive all this time. One goal at a time…

He needed a job that paid more…

Every thought that came to his head was illegal. He had the connections…should he? No!

Finish the testing…just finish the testing…

Easier said than done.

Kaiba frowned at the machinery in front of him. Contemplating it… the workmen had finished assembling it just last night and it was ready to go.

He and Jounouchi would be testing it out together and he grinned at the thought of once more dueling Jounouchi. To see Jounouchi complain and yell, try to call him names but stop, sputtering. Every day was a new thing for him with Jounouchi around.

"So who is it?" Kaiba asked in a bored tone to the man who stood in the shadows. "Which one of them has been tampering with my devices…?"

"We…don't know yet… sir…"

"What is their goal?" Kaiba asked. "The first attempt was pathetic… putting a electric card in my deck count – as if I wouldn't recognize what card it was. But the second attempt… If the stupid mutt hadn't stumbled on the panel, I would be dead."

"I don't know, sir."

"I think they were trying to put me out of commission… the new product expo is coming up. Everyone knows I'll be putting everyone out of business once I show my new toys."

"That could be it, sir…"

"There haven't been anymore attempts recently…but I feel they may try something new soon."

"Sir…?"

"I want everyone monitored in the building, got it? I don't trust anyone."

"Yes sir…"

Kaiba smiled satisfactorily at his masterpiece. He would find out soon enough who the culprit was.

_Dance puppets, Dance!_

Jounouchi walked silently down the hall of the large house, bag over his shoulder and a new bottle of eye drops in his pocket. The optician had agreed to see him on Saturday thankfully. Now? Now, he was just glad to be back inside a building. Where it was harder for a car to kill you.

He hadn't seen his father in weeks, not that he cared. For the first time in a long time, he was feeling well. Apart from his eyes… his body had healed, he was eating better. Kaiba was a bastard but his little bother Mokuba wasn't – Mokuba always made sure to invite him to dinner where he would proceed to chat off his ear. There was plenty food and Jounouchi willingly indulged the boy in exchange for the meals.

Kaiba always made it a point to not be there. But Jounouchi couldn't have cared less. He sometimes wondered about Kaiba's kindness and letting him stay there but he never unpacked his clothes – ready to leave if Kaiba suddenly told him to get out.

He pushed open the door of his room, pulling off his shirt as he did so. He wanted a bath so badly… One other blessing of the house, hot water.

Ten minutes later found him, standing blindly in the shower, head rested against the tiles and waiting for his eyesight to come back. It was happening so often now…

He sighed and turned the water off, still waiting.

Spark of colour…ah…it was coming back.

He stepped out and gripped the side of the bath, feeling blindly for the towel that was supposed to be on it.

Kaiba stood looking through a crack in the doorway, watching him with narrowed eyes. He studied Jounouchi's expression, his very faraway look. Jounouchi's eyes focused on nothing, nor did not register on him as they passed over him in the doorway. Had Jounouchi seen him? Apparently not.

Jounouchi was as naked as the day he was born and Kaiba let his eyes trace from the blonds shoulders, the ridge of his back to his buttocks then legs. Apparently daydreaming, Jounouchi brought the towel up to dry his hair.

Kaiba swallowed hard, blinking rapidly then turned his head away, quietly moving away from the door. This was becoming…unhealthy.

"What's up?" Jounouchi asked, as the security went through his bag for what had to be the fifth time that day.

"Policy now, sir." The security told him and closed the door after him.

Jounouchi shrugged and headed through the doors to Kaiba's office.

"Everything's gone nuts out there…" Jounouchi said casually, as he stepped through and saw Kaiba engrossed in some file he was working on at his desk. "So what's on the agenda for tonight, Boss?"

"Nothing." Kaiba said simply.

Jounouchi frowned and collapsed in one of the chairs in front of Kaiba. "Nothing? No testing?"

"All the testing is done thanks to you." Kaiba said simply and stopped writing; his eyes took in Jounouchi's ruffled look. He'd gotten used to seeing him. Was that strange?

Jounouchi paused. "So…what does…that mean?" he asked hesitantly.

"I have no need of your help anymore…" Kaiba said simply. "You can pick up your last paycheck outside with my secretary. There is a suitable bonus in it for you."

Jounouchi froze in his chair. This was it… the end of the road…the end of the job…enough for the testing most likely but…

"My sister's operation… I haven't finished paying for it…"he said slowly, hesitantly.

"It is to my knowledge that your sister is in perfect health, that there is no operation and that you have been lying to me all this time. I dislike hiring people under false pretenses." Kaiba said coldly, raising his eyes to glare coolly at Jounouchi.

_BASTARD!_ Jounouchi's inner mind screamed.

"Y…you been spying on my family…?" Jounouchi whispered in a tight voice.

Kaiba calmly flipped the document over and signed it. " I make it my business to know my employees."

--Shit … how much does he know?---

"I can sue you for that shit…" Jounouchi growled.

"Go ahead… I'm sure I wouldn't mind taking back what I paid you…" Kaiba said coolly, not bothering to look up.

Shit… 

_Shit Shit…_

Jounouchi began shaking in his seat. "I need…" his voice sounded more helpless than he liked it to, dammit! What was he doing?

Kaiba stopped writing. "What did you say?"

Jounouchi looked around helplessly, he felt trapped. "I need the job… I mean… I…"

Kaiba continued to look at him with a blank expression on his face. "Your sister is in fine health… what do you need a job for if it wasn't for her?"

Jounouchi lowered his head. Tell this bastard? Hell no. He hadn't told Yugi and Yugi certainly counted higher up on the scale of telling his problems to. And even if he told him…Kaiba wouldn't willingly hire a half blind person.

This was useless.

He stood up. "Yeah…your right…"

Kaiba raised a brow.

"I got a bonus eh? Thanks…" Jounouchi mumbled and turned to leave.

"Jounouchi."

Jounouchi froze and turned slowly. Had Kaiba just called him by his name? There was an odd look in Kaiba's eyes.

"How much money do you need exactly?" Kaiba asked him.

Jounouchi frowned. "What?"

"Just tell me, mutt."

"I don't know." Jounouchi answered honestly, he had walked out before the optician had told him.

"Can you find out?" Kaiba asked, his voice surprisingly patient.

"Well… yeah …sure…I guess…?" Jounouchi replied, looking genuinely confused.

"Here's the deal then, mutt." Kaiba said, placing his pen down. "You find out the amount of money, I'll give you the money and you work for me as long as I see fit."

Jounouchi blinked. "Y…you mean."

"Yes. Consider it a loan."

A grin spread across Jounouchi's face. He couldn't believe this was happening! Kaiba the tightwad of all tightwads was going to…

"It's a lot of money though…" Jounouchi warned him.

"Then, I suppose you'll be working for me a long, long time then." Kaiba said calmly, finding himself inexplicably drawn into Jounouchi's grin.

"DEAL!" Jounouchi said grabbing Kaiba's hand and shaking it vigorously. "I'll sweep your floors, I'll file your files, hell, I'll wash your house for you. I thought you were a real prick Kaiba but…I think…yeah, I think I'm starting to like you."

Kaiba blinked at the compliment and insult all thrown in one long babble coming from the mutt's mouth. Jounouchi's hand in his own… that was what caught his attention. It was rough from hard work but …

He pulled his hand away and raised a brow at Jounouchi. "Don't go that far, mutt. You saved my life with that virtual machine, this is the best payback I can think of."

Jounouchi grinned and got up. "I'll be back tomorrow with the details."

And like that he was gone from Kaiba's office leaving Kaiba feeling…slightly…high.

**To be Continued**

_Hey everyone: 3 late again? Yes, I know. It's because I'm actually working on the sequel to this story at the time while simultaneously fixing up these chapters to post. I want to upload the first chapter of the sequel the moment this story is done. Otherwise…people might kill me I feel ;_

_AW seems to have ground to a halt for me mentally, though I do have every intention of finishing the story. The question of whether or not anyone will still be interested in it when I finally squeeze out the last chapter has me slightly worried though. _


	9. Hope?

_Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh doesn't belong to me.  
Warning: Urrr…cursing? Okay bad cursing…  
Rating: PG15 _

**Chapter Nine: Hope?**

The optician sighed heavily and shook his head. "Jounouchi…you're eyesight has deteriorated so badly… are you seeing anything at all?"

Jounouchi hardly heard him. "Look, I got the money…Just tell me how much it's going to cost…!"

The optician blinked. "You got the money?"

"Damn right…" Jounouchi said grinning proudly.

_I'll probably never be a free man again but at least I'll be able to see!_

"Well, the tests are in and according to what they say laser surgery should correct your problem but you will need to wear glasses even afterwards… Your eyes are just too far gone at the moment." The Optician replied. "For your case, it'll cost at least 20 million Yen."

Jounouchi's good mood evaporated so quickly he literally felt dizzy.

_50…50…_

"What…?" he asked, almost choking on the word.

He had thought maybe 5 million at the most. But… but…

"Jounouchi…?" his Optician asked, his tone genuinely concerned. "I thought you said…"

"I'll…I'll get back to you doc…" he muttered and stood up, his legs almost giving out under him.

"…Jounouchi… have you told your parents… you need to…" The Optician was begging.

But Jounouchi had already left the room.

Kaiba was walking from the bathroom, towel over his shoulders and wet hair plastered to his head. His head was full of the upcoming expo but those thoughts quickly dissipated when he spotted Jounouchi pulling his room door closed, suitcase in hand.

"Mutt…moving out?" Kaiba asked, his heart sinking despite himself. Was Jounouchi going back to his father?

Jounouchi started as if stung and he turned to give Kaiba a grin. "Yeah… look about that deal yesterday… could we forget it? Turns out… I don't need it anymore… funny, huh?"

Kaiba marveled at how Jounouchi could lie so well when he wanted to but in other cases…

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Nothing…it just worked itself out…_ha ha_…" Jounouchi said hollowly.

"Mutt…" Kaiba said, his voice surprisingly soft. "Tell me."

Jounouchi gave him a genuine smile. "Look Kaiba, I'm realizing now you're a good guy… and this deal…it would be awesome but I wouldn't be able to ever pay you back… not if I worked for you forever. I can't take your money… not … for this…"

Kaiba was for once quiet; shocked that Jounouchi had actually referred to him as a 'good guy'.

"Thanks for keeping me… helping me, when my dad beat me up… I'll pay you back one day…" Jounouchi said, his voice still genuinely cheerful but at the same time frighteningly sad. "You got a friend for life, Kaiba…later."

With that he walked down the corridor and left Kaiba standing there, feeling like he had just lost something very dear to him.

"Wanna go to the jolly burger tonight, Jou-kun?" Yugi asked hopefully. His friend hadn't hung out with him for weeks.

Jounouchi looked up and grinned. "Sure…why not?" he asked and stood up. "Not like I'm doing anything else…"

Kaiba flinched in his seat, tapping away at his computer.

"YES!" Yugi said heartily and ran out of the classroom to go round up Tea and Triston.

"Kaiba…" Jounouchi said coming up behind him. "You cool, dude?" he slapped Kaiba heartily in the back and grinned down at him. True to his word, Jounouchi was being the best friend he knew how to be, giving Kaiba a grin when he saw him and talking to him like they had been lifelong buddies.

"As cool as I will ever be, mutt." Kaiba said coolly.

Jounouchi thought for a moment and shuffled through his pockets and brought out the new gameboy cartridge for Duel Monsters. "Here dude… I got connections! Bet you haven't got this one yet…!" he slapped it in Kaiba's hand and grinned proudly down at him.

Kaiba turned the game over and smirked. Actually, he had gotten this game three months before it had been released on the market but something stopped him from telling Jounouchi this. "Actually…I haven't, mutt…thanks."

Jounouchi picked up his books and grinned. "Anytime richboy…later." And he headed out of the door.

Kaiba stared after him… was he… feeling…sad? It hadn't been a week since Jounouchi had stopped working for him but it felt like a year. His hands tightened on the game in his hand.

Jounouchi stood on the stop step of the Domino High School reception area a blank expression on his face. The conversation from ten minutes ago ringing through his head like a pounding drum.

"Sorry Jou, you can't sleep over tonight dude…my mom threatened that it was you or her…" Triston has said apologetically. "Can you stay home tonight and try again tomorrow? Maybe her mood will change…?"

Jounouchi had nodded sadly. He should have known that this would eventually happen. Two weeks was a long time to impose on a friend. Could he ask Yugi…?

No…. Yugi was out of town with his grandfather for the week. Rotten luck? _Fuck yes._

Tea? _Yeah right_, like her father would let a boy sleep over.

That left his father…

He hadn't been home in a month and a half. If he tried to go home his father would kill him… literally.

_Kaiba_… his mind whispered and stood there puzzling as to why he had thought of the taller teen.

_No_, he had moved out… he'd imposed on the taller man for far too long – moved out already, his pride would not let him.

The sky rumbled and a light drizzle began, bringing with it instant misery. So he couldn't sleep outside tonight either, he'd just die of exposure.

Is that so bad? I hear it's quick and painless…

Maybe he should just do that…his left eye was completely blind at this point – he was often amazed how none of his friends had picked up on it yet. It was just a matter of time wasn't it? Before he went completely blind and he went somewhere quite and ended it all. Why not speed up the process a bit?

It was his plan.

Blindness meant his life was over basically – No one would take care of him… his mother? His mother had left him with their father- so much for love.  
He couldn't do odd jobs anymore which meant he wouldn't eat because his father sure as hell never fed him. He wouldn't be able to afford his school fee either.

Yeah life…_over_.

He laughed bitterly and stumbled down the steps of the school, setting his feet in the direction of the park.

"Where are you heading, mutt?" he heard Kaiba's voice on his blind side and swung around.

"Well… home, I guess." Jounouchi said with false cheerfulness.

"You more than anyone else know you can't go back there…" Kaiba said dangerously. "I heard Triston say you couldn't sleep over with him tonight."

Jounouchi was quiet, he took the last step and sighed.

"You've got a room with my house…" Kaiba said gently. "I can give you a job to work for it if you feel bad about living in it for free."

Jounouchi laughed bitterly. "Relax…Kaiba… my problems will be over soon. Just a little longer…"

Kaiba did _not_ like the way Jounouchi said that.

"C'mon mutt… on my invitation… just tonight." Kaiba pressed.

Jounouchi looked at him quizzically then sighed.

_Ah, why not? He'd offered after all…_

"Alright…got anything decent to eat?" Jounouchi mumbled, turning to the CEO with a casual shrug.

Kaiba half smiled. "Sure, mutt…"

Two hours later found Jounouchi full of pizza and nestled deep in a leather couch, watching the TV and not really seeing anything that was going on it. Mokuba was doing homework somewhere upstairs and Kaiba for once was sitting on the armchair, tapping away at his computer.

"Are you actually watching that dribble?" Kaiba asked him suddenly.

Jounouchi closed his eyes and put his head back. "Nahhh… too tired." His right eye had flickered out and was slowly coming back again.

"Thanks for having me over, man… Don't think I was up to another beating now that I think about it." Jounouchi said carelessly.

Kaiba was silent for a moment. "My offer still stands, mutt."

"I told you already… I don't need it again… my problems will be over soon anyway." Jounouchi insisted, arching his back to stretch.

"And I DON'T like the way you keep saying it like that. What problems? Apart from your father beating you – is your mother coming to get you?" Kaiba asked.

Jounouchi barked a high bitter laugh. "PFFT, yeah RIGHT! Nope, the old woman only wanted a girl, I was a mistake…that's why she left me with dear old daddy dear."

"Then WHAT is going to solve your problem? You were so adamant about needing money… has someone taken a bid on your life?" Kaiba pressed. It wasn't unusual for him to get that…it had happened in the past. Three times actually…

Jounouchi snorted. "Nahh, poor people don't get contracts on their asses – not unless they're into drugs. And I'm one clean dude…my code, remember?"

Kaiba slammed his laptop on the side table and strode over to Jounouchi. "Dammit you stubborn bastard! Tell me what it is so I can help!" He was standing over Jounouchi who only continued to smile at him with the most infuriating look. Like he didn't give a shit about anything anymore.

Jounouchi's smile faltered but then he regained his hold on it. "Relax Seto…" he said softly. "You've helped enough."

Kaiba felt a thrill run down his back as Jounouchi used his first name. "Why'd you…" he began. Jounouchi had used his name like a lover – any thoughts he had been about to say were wiped out of his head.

Jounouchi tilted his head. His eyesight was slowly coming back and he was slightly startled to see Kaiba over him.

Kaiba suddenly had him by his coat jacket and was shaking him. "You're acting like a GOODAMN fool…" Kaiba growled. "Your UP to something…I don't know you enough but goddamn it… WHAT'S WRONG?"

Jounouchi gripped Kaiba's wrists, in his attempt to stop him. The shaking had rendered him blind again and he was terrified Kaiba was out for a fight. One hit in the wrong place and…

"Stoppit!" Jounouchi stammered through gritted teeth.

Kaiba released him and Jounouchi fell back on the couch, breathing heavily. He couldn't…figure it out…was Jounouchi going insane? Was that it?

Jounouchi began laughing. "Man… you… don't joke about _anything_, do you?" He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, he made to swing his legs over and blink his eyes back into vision but suddenly he was pushed back down and Kaiba was on top of him, kissing him so fiercely he could scarcely breathe.

He tried to push Kaiba off him but Kaiba clamped his hand behind his head and kept kissing him. It was fire and ice all over his body.

"No…!" Jounouchi managed to cry when Seto released his mouth and began working on his neck. Holy shit, what was Kaiba DOING?

He couldn't see anything, couldn't breathe properly…all he could do was feel.

"Kaiba…!" Jounouchi gasped. "Please…get off…me!"

Kaiba paused and only lay on top of Jounouchi, holding the smaller mans' face with his hands. Jounouchi was breathing like he was suffocating but his eyes were not focusing on anything, just straight ahead.

"No…" Kaiba growled.

Jounouchi's vision came back in a burst. He blinked furiously and finally found Kaiba, over him, eyes dark with want.

"Why….?" Jounouchi pleaded. "I'm not a goddamn woman…Kaiba…what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" Kaiba snarled. "You're acting like you're going to DIE!"

Jounouchi struggled, biting his lip. He tried to push Kaiba away but the man was like a brick wall. "And that gives you the excuse to attack me like this!"

Kaiba just stared at him. "Tell me…just tell me you fucking, stubborn asshole!" he snarled. "Money isn't a limitation."

Jounouchi felt all the despair, rage and bitterness flood into his throat. It was so damn easy for him to say that wasn't it? God _damn_ the bastard.

"You don't understand… you couldn't understand…" Jounouchi begged, willing Kaiba to understand.

"TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU NEED!" Kaiba snarled.

_Why won't he understand!_

"I COULD NEVER PAY YOU BACK, KAIBA!" Jounouchi screamed, his voice sounding normal for the first time in weeks. "There's nothing I could give you that could pay you back…!"

Kaiba groaned. "Fucking ass…" he snarled. "That doesn't matter! Just tell me!"

Jounouchi slumped under him, eyes glazing over as exhaustion set in. He gave up, let the bastard know. "Blind."

Kaiba frowned. "What?"

"I'm going _blind_, Kaiba…" Jounouchi breathed. "I need an operation… but it's…it's 20 Million yen…I couldn't…find…"

His voice cracked, he was so tired. Tired from holding it in. Tired from lying to his friends.

"I couldn't…"

Tears.

He was goddamn _crying_.

Kaiba stared down at him. Blind? It explained so much now… the blank stares… the slow reaction.

Jounouchi had been going blind?

Tenderly as he could, he wiped at one of Jounouchi's tears. "Idiot…" he mumbled and dragged him to his chest.

Jounouchi couldn't recall how long he cried for only that Kaiba was there.

Jounouchi started awake to the TV channel changing. He blinked and stared up at…

_Kaiba_.

His head was in the boy's lap, comfortable.

Had he dreamed…?

"You're awake…finally." Kaiba said grouchily.

Jounouchi sat up and held his head for a second. "What time is it?" he asked.

"1:00 am in the morning." Kaiba replied. "You've been asleep for a while."

Jounouchi looked at him suspiciously. "You're gay, aren't you?" he growled.

Kaiba glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "And you're going blind. I called my doctor while you were asleep. He's going to see you tomorrow."

Jounouchi blanched. "What!" he said.

Kaiba looked at him calmly. "If your eyesight can be healed…it will be healed."

Jounouchi clenched his fists. "You weren't listening were you? I … can't…pay...you…BACK!"

Kaiba changed the channel. "Yes, you can."

Jounouchi blinked. "Huh?"

Kaiba turned the television off and leaned back into the couch, eyes fixed on Jounouchi. "You have something I want."

Jounouchi swallowed. He didn't like that…look.

"But I'll take it when I'm ready…" Kaiba replied and stood up and left the TV room.

Jounouchi watched him leave with growing worry, and then landed face down on the couch, a flurry of excitement in his chest. …A doctor tomorrow?

**To Be Continued**

_Short chapter? Sorry. I finally got some inspiration to edit this up a bit and upload. No promises on the next chapter, I keep seeming to break them. Please stop asking when I'm going to update, I do the best I can with what little time I have._


	10. Rollercoaster

_Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh doesn't belong to me. __  
__Warning: Urrr…cursing? Okay bad cursing…_  
_Rating: PG15 _

**Chapter Ten: Rollercoaster**

Kaiba strode through Kaiba Corp's section of the expo, his scientists a flurry of movement as they set up for the big day. This was it! The day he kicked the ass of the competition out there! His competitive spirit rose within his chest and he almost smiled. _Almost._

"Kaiba!" a familiar voice called from behind him and he turned slowly to see Jounouchi walking up, a familiar grin on his face.

Kaiba raised a brow. "Judging by that dopey grin… the doctor had some good news I take it?"

"Yup, one week from today… Doc says he just needs to order some equipment from… England? I think? I don't care - and then he can operate. So long as I keep it easy, everything should be okay." Jounouchi said cheerfully, falling into step with Kaiba who had begun walking again.

Kaiba nodded in satisfaction. So it was a good day for the both of them.

"So, this is the Expo, eh?" Jounouchi asked, looking around and squinting slightly. "Looks pretty cool."

"I thought you couldn't see anything… " Kaiba grumbled, pausing in mid-step to sign a form a delivery man handed him.

"Drops help a damn lot…" Jounouchi said in a pleased tone as he paused to poke at a machine with a shiny hull.

Kaiba grabbed his hand an inch away from its surface. "No touching the fancy toys until after they've made me rich…" he chided a glimmer of what was possibly amusement on his face.

"You're already rich, filthy stinking rich…" Jounouchi said grouchily, pulling his hand away and pouting.

"Of course I am…" Kaiba said smugly. "But I want to be even richer."

Jounouchi snorted. "So you think you'll be better than all the other competition put together?"

"What competition?" Kaiba asked in a bored tone. "They're out of their league and they _all _ know it."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes and grinned. "Arrogant son of a bitch, aren't you?" he joked, punching Kaiba's arm.

Kaiba raised a brow at the mutt and smirked. "And you just got the memo…when?"

Jounouchi was about to give a half-hearted retort but was interrupted by a loud, "Kaiba-san! Jou-kun!" They both turned to see Yugi, Triston and Tea hurrying up behind them.

"Guys!" Jounouchi said, grinning easily as he turned to approach them.

"Later…" Kaiba said coldly and strode off without a backward glance.

"God, he's such a grump!" Tea said, sticking out her tongue at Kaiba's departing back.

"Yeah, but he's a good guy though…" Jounouchi said easily and Tea looked at him in surprise, her tongue still partially out of her mouth. Yugi was too busy checking out the new duel disks on display to notice the conversation and Triston was happily talking to a very pretty attendant who was trying (and failing) to get away.

The group moved on, chatting and laughing like old times. Jounouchi felt that life really could not, at this point, get any better. An hour later, and too many sodas to count, Jounouchi suddenly realized if he didn't pee in the next five minutes, they wouldn't be operating on his eyes alone. "Gotta go the John. guys…" and he disappeared in the throng of people leaving his friends to make their way to the opening ceremonies.

* * *

"Dude, I NEED to pee…" Jounouchi snapped to the security guard outside of the bathroom, shuffling from one foot to the next. 

"They're all being cleaned at the moment, sir…look, see that room down that way...it's the janitors bathroom. If you really can't wait you can use that one, I can give you a pass."

The bathroom was waaay in the back of the whole damn place and Jounouchi was busting for a pee by the time he got there. As he was washing his hands afterwards, he thought he heard muttering from the bathroom stall. Like two persons talking.

Wrinkling his nose at the thought of a couple in there, he hurried for the door until a snatch of the conversation made him stop short, fingers hovering over the door handle and back stiff.

"I want KAIBA out of the picture, you got it?" a voice growled. "He's going to fuck up every other company on the market if he gets a showing today. Make sure that the plan goes through without any problems."

"Yessur."

Jounouchi knew enough not be caught at the scene of discussion like that and pushing the door open, got the hell out of there.

He had to warn Kaiba.

* * *

By the time he spotted Kaiba, there was no way in hell to get to him short of stepping on a _lot_ of people. Guards were watching on all sides and they were keeping the crowd back. Jounouchi cursed loudly and ran around the other side looking for a way in. 

Kaiba was on top of his new gaming platform, the crowd was 'oohing' and 'ahhing'.

"KAIBA!!" Jounouchi yelled.

Kaiba didn't hear him over the crowd but instead turned to demonstrate how the gloves worked by summoning his Blue Eyes and stroking the giant hologram's head in front of the crowd. The crowd screamed with delight and two children were let in to sample the gloves. More screaming… someone fainted.

_Great._

Jounouchi cursed again and began pushing through the crowd. "Excuse me… sorry…coming through…"

"Hey, you jer-"

"AssHO-"

"Do you MIND?"

He met an extremely hard knot of people and he had to pause with a gasp, feeling like he had run ten miles. Where was Kaiba now? When he looked again the children were gone and now Kaiba was demonstrating the virtual game. More screams of delight from the children and adults escalated as the virtual world game showed up on the screen showing him as the main character and summoning monsters to his beck and call.

Jounouchi kept pushing through. Something could go wrong any second now. The first two had worked without a hitch. Anything after this could be booby-trapped or even worse…

By the time he had reached the front and skillfully slipped past the guard, Kaiba was going up on the new gaming platform. It's giant gaming section going back on both sides.

"KAIBA!" Jounouchi screamed. This was it, the last display. It had to be this…

Kaiba heard him and looked down quizzically at him as he waved frantically.

Jounouchi ran over to the control technician. "STOP IT! STOP THE MACHINE!" he yelled. "It's been sabotaged!"

It was Ryushi. The man blinked at him in surprise. "What!?" he asked, his voice puzzled as he monitored the controls.

"Stop the damn machine!" Jounouchi growled and grappled the man, trying to turn the thing off – he remembered from the testing of this machine that the off switch was a green button.

"What are you… doing!?!" Ryushi asked, his voice still surprised as Jounouchi shoved the man aside to get to the controls. "Don't touch that!" Ryushi said shrilly and suddenly in a very low voice hissed at him. "Not this time you brat…SECURITY!"

Jounouchi gaped at him. Now that he thought of it… Ryushi's voice sounded like the one in the stall. It was him? How'd he get here so fast? Had it taken him that long to get through the crowd? He glanced behind him and saw the guards coming for him. Shit…

Shooting caution to the wind, Jounouchi swung around and slammed his fist into Ryuchi's face and turned the machine in reverse.

He then turned his attention on the security guard who made to grab him but he dodged and decked one across the chin. Kaiba by this time had jumped off the machine and was running over, his face a mask of pure fury.

"What the HELL are you doing, Jounouchi!?" he snarled.

Ryushi pointed at him frantically, rubbing his face, which was starting to swell. "He was trying to sabotage the machinery, sir!"

Kaiba stared at Jounouchi who was fighting off the two security guards for all he was worth. Jounouchi clocked one across the ear and pointed frantically at Ryushi. "Bullshit! I overheard him and some other dude planning to do something to your machine – Don't use it!!"

The guards by this time had wrestled him to the floor and was pressing his head into the carpet, it smelled awful. They looked at Kaiba questioningly.

Kaiba frowned and turned the machine back on, making it come back down. "I have a show to do. Let him go." He said dismissively.

The guards released Jounouchi just as Kaiba got back on the platform.

"KAIBA, YOU ASS! NO!" Jounouchi roared and sprinted towards the machine. Why was the pig-headed fool being so stubborn? He leapt at the platform Kaiba was on and barely scrambled on in time.

Kaiba glared at him. "You're not helping this situation, mutt."

"Didn't you HEAR me? They're going to…"

Kaiba smirked. "…Do nothing…Ryushi thinks he's following orders and that this machine will get out of control and kill me. He's so behind, it's pathetic."

Jounouchi gaped at him. "What?"

The machine came to a stop thirty feet in the air and Jounouchi glanced over the side, felt immediately sick and edged himself closer to Kaiba. Kaiba in the meantime pulled on his gloves and activated the monster field. Immediately there was a roar and Blue Eyes appeared.

There was a murmur of appreciation from the crowd.

"We have inside information already, Mutt…" Kaiba said casually, caressing the Blue Eyes that then flew high as the roof of the Expo building and roared again. "We've won… there is no sabotage."

Jounouchi breathed out. "You're serious?" he asked.

Kaiba grinned and clenched his fist and the Blue Eyes let loose a fiery blast that phased through the building harmlessly. The crowd was screaming in amazement.

"I never joke." Kaiba said and clapped his hands – with a flash of light the Blue Eyes disappeared and the applause that followed was thunderous. The machine restarted and began to glide back down to the ground.

Jounouchi grinned. "You did it… you've taken the expo by storm."

Kaiba nodded and smirked as he stepped off the platform and walked over to Ryushi who was looking genuinely confused, terrified almost.

"Guards, get him out of here." Kaiba ordered, in an annoyed tone and immediately the guards grabbed the shivering man who screamed in rage.

"NOOO! I DID NOTHING YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!!"

Kaiba waved him away in disgust and turned back to the crowd who kept roaring their approval.

Jounouchi grinned. It was over, in a week's time he would have his operation and…

One of the guards had turned back as if to talk to Kaiba, but Jounouchi's eyes widened when the man suddenly pulled a gun and held it close to his side and out of view. His eyes stated clearly what he intended to do to the CEO.

Without thinking, Jounouchi tackled the guard, punching him as hard as he could. "KAIBA!" he yelled, trying to prevent the larger man from running away. He grabbed the guard's gun arm and forced it to point skyward, emptying the holster with three loud explosions.

The crowd screamed and began backing up. Jounouchi was using all of his energy to hold the fake guard's arm in the air and Kaiba was running towards them as fast as he could.

Several things happened at this point. The fake guard wrestled free, tripped Jounouchi and tried to escape. As Jounouchi fell, he grabbed the retreating man by his legs, sending the fake guard toppling over. The guard in retaliation sat up and began kicking at Jounouchi's arms, trying to free himself. Kaiba came up and grabbed the fake guards collar, trying to pull him away from Jounouchi but the guard wrestled away and with eyes shining in rage, the plan ruined, he tackled Jounouchi to the ground.

"Bitch!" he spat and slammed the butt of the gun into Jounouchi's head, one, two, three… times.

Kaiba's fist slammed in the man's face, breaking his jaw and sending him flying in the process. The other guards grabbed him and dragged him away from the crowd. He was trying to scream but not really getting much sound out.

Fear coursing through his blood, Kaiba knelt beside the still body of Jounouchi and touched him hesitantly. "Jounouchi…" he pleaded.

Jounouchi jerked immediately as if electrocuted and began thrashing about, short choked sobs escaping him. Kaiba held him down, trying to get Jounouchi to lie still and calling his name softly. "Mutt…puppy…shh…shh… " he whispered gently into the other's ear.

Jounouchi stiffened in Kaiba's arms, clutching carpet then Kaiba's shirt - anything his fingers could reach. "K…Kai…ba… Seto…" he choked, his body arching and his feet kicking blindly. "Hurt..s…." he choked, pressing his face into Kaiba's chest, his teeth clenched painfully. "Head…- ah… AHHHH!" His fingers were digging into his skull, blood beginning to pour from his scalp where the gun had struck.

Kaiba's eyes widened. _Oh shit…_

"Make it stop…. I can't…UGHH!" Jounouchi continued to thrash and Kaiba had to work very, very hard to keep him from moving.

Cradling Jounouchi's head, Kaiba turned to a nearby guard. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" he snarled at the man scuttled off quickly.

"JOUKUN!" Yugi screamed, running up, Tea and Triston behind him. The scrambled around him, eyes wide and frantic not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, Jounouchi slumped in Kaiba's arms and to everyone's surprise, began laughing in a very low and hysterical tone. "I…can't…" Jounouchi laughed, the hysteria mounting in his voice. "I can't see! Haha… everything's…hahah ...black…"

His voice cut off suddenly, his head falling back against Kaiba's arm as unconsciousness claimed him.

**To be continued**

_See? I updated, stop crying now please._

_Some folks were saying Kaiba was a bit OOC last chapter. Maybe the problem is that I didn't write enough of what was going on in Kaiba's head. I always see Kaiba as a tightly wound rubber band. He never lets off any emotion but at the same time when he lets go – HE LETS GO. There are no shades of gray where he is concerned. _

_But that's how I was seeing him in my head. _

_Yes, he is gay in the story. I thought the whole bath scene was enough of a hint – guess not --;;_

_I'm getting really annoyed with messing with the html chapters I put up. I am not that bad a writer as to not separate the sections of a story. For some reason this site chooses to take out the asterisks I use as separators, making me seem like a writing moron. I'll fix this soon...  
_

_Next Chapter is the last one – yes, it's almost finished **gasp **I had planned to make this a 10 chapter story but it's now eleven and has spawned a sequel which I will begin uploading the moment Blind Love is finished. I won't give the title – it might give you a hint of the ending of this one and we wouldn't want that now would we?_

_I really need to get back to Alternate World but I've hit a major block with it. We'll see what happens shall we? I hate leaving things unfinished._


	11. Payback?

_Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh doesn't belong to me. __  
__Warning: Pretty heavy scene – you've been warned._  
_Rating: R _

**Chapter Eleven: Payment?**

"You're asking for a miracle, Kaiba-sama…" Akio Takata, the lead Optician of Kaiba's private medical team, said testily.

Kaiba frowned in annoyance; he was sitting at his desk, fingers tapping the surface of the smooth mahogany with short, angry sounds.

"Miracle?" he snapped. "I pay you to make miracles, Takata-san. You are the best Japan has got – you've come up with surgery breakthroughs that has the scientific community wanting to charge you with mal-practice – it's the main reason why I brought you on my payroll."

Takata gripped air in exasperation; reasoning with Kaiba was like convincing a pitbull to let go. "The boy has _advanced_ congenital glaucoma – adult males don't _get _congenital glaucoma – I've only ever heard of one other person getting this above the age of 2. I'm almost certain that person is _blind_ at the moment."

"That person didn't have you as a doctor, now did they?" Kaiba said smugly. "Takata-san…your job has been very, _very_ easy so far – Mokuba and I rarely get sick. I pay you more a month than what twenty doctors make in a year _and _I allow you to practice privately. Are you telling me, that you won't at least _try_?"

He let the threat hang in the air, remorseless in his desire to see Jounouchi healed.

Takata sighed and slumped down in the chair, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead, he felt very sick. "Even…even… if I manage to bring his sight back from this – his vision will most likely be damaged for the rest of his life."

Kaiba frowned. "Will he be able to see? How damaged?"

"I don't know Kaiba-san! The known procedure is for children – I'm going to have to recreate it for an adult patient – there are so many factors involved I don't even know if I can…"

"So you know already what you are going to do…good." Kaiba said a pleased tone in his voice.

Dismay showed all over the Optician's face. "No! Kaiba-sama didn't you hear what I said?" Takata said desperately. "It might not…."

"When can you operate?" Kaiba asked, ignoring Takata's steady stream of protests. Takata looked up at him in growing shock, the blood rapidly draining from his face.

"I…well… I … maybe three, four days?" Takata stammered. "But…Kaiba-sama please listen…"

"I DON'T PAY YOU FOR EXCUSES!" Kaiba exploded violently, bringing his fist crashing down onto the table, his eyes ablaze with suppressed rage. Takata stared at the cracked finish of the desk in shock, gulping air silently like a fish.

The silence seemed to go on forever and then slowly, ever so slowly, Kaiba crumbled back to a semblance of normality and took one haggard breath. Takata was surprised to see the young CEO look very, very tired and… afraid?

"Takata-san…" Kaiba said slowly. "This… is very important to me… I cannot…will not take Katsuya Jounouchi going blind as an option…Do you understand what I am saying, Takata-san?" His eyes bore into the profusely sweating man.

"Do this operation for me and I promise - you will want for nothing for the rest of your life." There was no more threat in Kaiba's voice, only genuine pleading.

Takata swallowed painfully and nodded. What else was there to say?

"Yes… sir. I will try my best."

* * *

Kaiba strode purposefully through the F hospital wing, nurses and doctors glancing at him but not attempting to stop the CEO. Kaiba basically owned the hospital - If he had come in there with dynamite and a lit match, they would probably have just politely gotten the patients out and asked him if he needed any assistance and the best area to cause the most damage.

Yugi, Tea and Honda all sat in the waiting area looking nervous as Kaiba walked up to them.

"Kaiba…kun…" Yugi said hesitantly. "Is… do you know if Jounouchi will be…"

"He will get the best care this hospital can give him." Kaiba said dismissively, he was confident in Takata's abilities but even he did not want to jinx the whole situation.

"Why are you helping him?" Tea asked suddenly. Just like that. There was an angry expression on her face. "You've never liked him and all of a sudden…" she waved her hand around her, emotion screwing up her face and quite suddenly, she burst into tears.

Honda and Yugi, eyes wide, tried to comfort her, both uncomfortable with her sudden wave of anguish. Kaiba watched the scene with a distinct expression of distaste on his face. His eyes occasionally wandering to the door of Jounouchi's hospital room – was he awake?

"Have you seen him?" Kaiba asked coolly, the moment Tea's tears had eased.

Yugi nodded dumbly, clear distress on his face.

Kaiba took a deep breath. "Good. Come again tomorrow evening, the operation should be finished by then."

"Operation?" Tea, Triston and Yugi all asked in unison, disbelieving expression on their face. "I thought it was…"

Kaiba felt himself getting irritated with the 60 questions. Yugi was one thing; he held a begrudging respect for the short teenager – but the others… If they had not been Jounouchi's close friends, he would have quite bluntly told them to leave.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" he asked stiffly. "Jounouchi, I think you'll agree, would want that very much."

"Yes… of course…" Triston said at last.

"Good… visiting hours are over now, unfortunately…they've allowed you to stay so long only at my behest." Kaiba interrupted.

"Can….we just say goodbye?" Yugi asked pensively, clearly not wanting to go.

Kaiba nodded and they all shuffled into the Jounouchi's room. The soft murmurings of goodbye were depressing and Kaiba occupied himself by talking to the nurse, asking her to guide them to the exit when they left the room. She nodded and he took the elevator to the next floor – Takata-san was preparing the operation room and he wanted to know how the procedure would go from start to finish.

When he finally came downstairs, the hospital was deserted except for the odd doctor on duty and the nurses who were doing their rounds. Taking a deep breath, he walked to Jounouchi's door and stood there, shuffling uncomfortably.

Finally, he knocked on the door, lightly.

A pause, then…

"Yeah…? That you nurse?" Jounouchi's muffled voice asked.

"No." Kaiba said simply and pushing the door open, stepped inside.

Jounouchi was sitting up, his eyes fixed blankly at the window. The picture struck Kaiba as odd. "Kaiba…heya… brought anything good? Damn doctors won't let me have anything to eat beside juice… fucking hungry."

Kaiba smiled despite himself. "It's because you're operating tomorrow morning…"

Jounouchi snorted. "I think they're a day late…You know? I asked the nurse about Glaucoma – there's no cure for Glaucoma, you know that? I didn't know that…" His voice tapered off and he hung his head. "Dammit."

Kaiba approached hesitantly and gently slipped his hand around Jounouchi's. "Puppy…" his said softly.

Jounouchi jumped at Kaiba's touch but did not pull away. His expression turned cynical "Puppy…? What happened to 'mutt'? You're going soft, Kaiba."

"Yeah… I guess I am." Kaiba replied.

Silence and then…

"So, how much more does it cost now?" Jounouchi asked bitterly.

"The same…" Kaiba lied.

"I don't believe you." Jounouchi said irritably.

"You'll get over it." Kaiba said.

Jounouchi snorted again.

* * *

"Ow! Dammit Yugi!"

"Sorry Jou…" Yugi said apologetically, as he glanced guiltily at Jounouchi's fifth stubbed toe. "This is kinda new to me…I've never…" He broke off, not knowing what to say.

"Led a blind person before yeah, yeah, yada yada…" Jounouchi said irritably. He was dressed casually in jeans and a shirt; his eyes were covered tightly by a bandage and would not be removed for another week. "Well, until the docs make it official I'm not believing that shit… c'mon, I'm hungry."

Yugi grinned and happily took Jounouchi's arm. Triston took the other side and lead him inside. That left Tea, Mokuba and Kaiba to follow after them. Tea was shooting apologetic glances at Kaiba until finally -

"I want to apologize…" she said. "It was rude of me to question your motives when you were clearly only helping…I...I'm sorry."

Kaiba did not even look at her. "Forget it… I certainly have."

Tea looked slightly hurt but nodded her head and looked around the mansion. "Nice house… I'm glad you're letting Jounouchi stay here… I didn't even realise what his father was doing."

"No one did." Kaiba said, ending the conversation.

Jounouchi was lounging comfortably in the armchair, all lights dimmed as Takata had advised, the bandage should be enough but he wanted to be sure that no unnecessary light interfered with the healing process. As a result the group had opted to play board games and guessing game while eating pizza and soda. Kaiba entertained them, aware (grudgingly) that Jounouchi needed his friends more than ever right now. That they had finally found out seemed to be a massive relief for Jounouchi, though he hesitated in telling them the entire ordeal up to that point.

Kaiba kept silent. He knew enough of course but not every detail of what his father had done to him. If Jounouchi choose to keep the fine points a secret, it really was his business – he would not ask.

When Yugi and the rest finally got up, full, sleepy and mumblings about it being late and they needed to get home, Kaiba arranged for his limo to drop them off. They all promised to come by the next day.

Jounouchi's good spirits remained and when Kaiba brought him some tea and painkillers, he joked about playing video games.

Kaiba told him to stop being an idiot.

"Hey Rich boy…" Jounouchi said sleepily, the painkillers finally kicking in.

"Hmmm?" Kaiba asked, too tired himself to argue with Jounouchi's suddenly stupid pet name for him.

"I'm gonna see again, right?"

Kaiba's natural pessimism nearly took over and he had to squash it. "Sure mutt."

"I liked 'puppy' better… what happened to 'puppy'?" was Jounouchi's slightly annoyed question as he sank deeper into the cushion.

"You're not dying anymore…" Kaiba muttered casually. "Throw yourself off a building and we'll talk."

"Why bother? You'd just pay someone to sew me back together again…" Jounouchi said bitterly. "You seem to like having me in your debt."

Kaiba threw Jounouchi an irritated glance but refrained from saying anything.

"I'm going to pay you back… when my sight comes back I'm going to get a job and pay your ass back – I swear."

"Sure, you do that." Kaiba replied not taking him on.

"I swear…" Jounouchi mumbled and then dropped into a light doze.

Kaiba stared at the ceiling, brows furrowed. "Idiot…" he hissed through his teeth. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what…?" was Jounouchi's sleep talking reply.

Kaiba closed his eyes and willed sleep to come.

* * *

Kaiba tapped away at his computer, deep in thought. Jounouchi's eyesight hadn't come back yet. It had been a week. The doctor had warned that it might take longer than a week but Jounouchi's spirit had taken a plunge at the 7th day.

Nothing he could do or say could get the blond teen to cheer up, not even get him angry.

"Damn it…." He growled and smashed his fingers down on the keyboard. Pushing it aside he went to Jounouchi's room and knocked. The door creaked open…what?

Peering around the door he realized Jounouchi wasn't inside.

Worried he backed up and tracked down the corridor for a few minutes finally finding Jounouchi standing at the end of the corridor, hands out as he desperately searched for a doorknob. The bandages had come off the day Takata had said to take them off so now the teen just walked around with his eyes half lidded, not seeing anything.

"Jounouchi…" Kaiba said curiously, walking up silently. "What are you doing?"

Jounouchi jumped like he had been stung and guiltily turned towards the sound of Kaiba's voice. There was an angry/tormented look on his face.

"I…I … I don't know …" Jounouchi said. "Kaiba, I can't stay here…T…the operation it didn't work… I'll never be able to repay you now."

Kaiba sighed in annoyance and pulled Jounouchi towards him by the cuff on his shirt. "Forget it, okay?" Kaiba growled.

"HOW?" Jounouchi exploded. "How can I forget!??! It's so damn easy for you to say that isn't it!?!? You have EVERYTHING richboy!!! I can't even fucking see anymore! The only thing I've got left is my pride! You gonna take that away from me too!??"

Kaiba saw red for one instant and brought his arm back in a fist. As if sensing the blow, Jounouchi cringed. The look made Kaiba froze and slowly, ever so slowly he brought his arm back down and said in a voice laced with ice. "Alright then, you want to pay me back. Right now?" His hand on the cuff of Jounouchi's shirt tightened enough to cause discomfort to Jounouchi's neck.

Jounouchi looked scared. "What…?" he whispered. Up to this point, Kaiba had been the only voice in the dark that gave him any hope. Right now… that same voice was making his blood run cold. Suddenly, he felt like a trapped animal. His hand was trying to dislodge Kaiba's vice grip on his shirt. The grip only tightened and Jounouchi grunted in pain.

"Come on…" Kaiba growled and dragged him by his shirt towards his study, ignoring the sound of Jounouchi's feet hitting into every table or sculpture on the way and the blond's cries of pain.

"Kaiba…what…. Why… offff…" Jounouchi said in desperation. "Kaiba… what are you doing? I haven't any money…"

Kaiba spun him around at the door of his studio and pressing his hand to his chest, shoved him savagely into the room. Jounouchi stumbled and fell back on the gorund hard and cried out as his shoulder hit the side of the coffee table.

Kaiba stepped into the room after him and locked the door with a sharp click.

Jounouchi who was on the ground and about to let loose a string of oaths to the CEO froze in place at the sound.

"K….Kaiba?" he choked. Was Kaiba locking him in the room? Alone?

"Right here, mutt." Jounouchi heard Kaiba's growl over him and suddenly, Jounouchi felt the heavier weight of the taller teen straddle his hips. Jounouchi immediately freaked out.

"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL…?"

Soundlessly, Kaiba ripped Jounouchi's belt off and viciously pulled Jounouchi's pants down. Jounouchi yelled and grabbed at them while trying to escape from Kaiba's grasp.

"STOP IT!" Jounouchi screamed.

"I was going to give you years before you had to pay me back, but since you seem so insistent that you want to do it NOW." Kaiba growled and slipped his right hand around Jounouchi's buttock and pushing three fingers up as far as it could go. Jounouchi cried out in agony and dragged his nails across Kaiba's back, kicking out as he tried to dislodge himself from Kaiba's vice-like grip. .

Kaiba winced as the nails raked his back and grabbing a fistful of Jounouchi's hair, jerked his head back. Jounouchi cried out again almost choking.

"You owe me Jounouchi Katsuya…" Kaiba hissed into Jounouchi's ear and grabbed his member. Jounouchi jerked as if shot and then froze, breathing hard.

Kaiba finished pulling off Jounouchi's pants and brought one of the blond's legs up and over his shoulder. Jounouchi slowly pulled his arms away from Kaiba let them lay limply by his head, face turned away to rest on the carpet.

Kaiba realized at that the same moment that tears were coursing down his face, fast and thick. Breathing still hard, Kaiba sighed deeply and gently as possible pulled his fingers out of Jounouchi. Jounouchi jerked and braced himself, closing his eyes tightly out of instinct.

Kaiba leaned down and kissed the inside of Jounouchi's thigh. "Stupid idiot."

Jounouchi continued to cry softly. Kaiba pulled him up and held his head against his stomach. "You don't have to pay me back now…not until I decide. Can't you understand?"

Jounouchi pulled away from him and pulled his shirt down, trying to cover himself.

Kaiba let him go and sighed before picking up Jounouchi's pants and giving it to the shivering blond. "Put these on and just relax alright? I didn't do anything to you."

Jounouchi gave a low growl and grabbed the pants, hastily dragging them up. He rubbed his hands across his eyes, drying them furiously.

Kaiba sat at his desk and began typing. "Your eyesight will come back, mutt. What you choose to do with your life at that point is your business. I'm not going to force you to pay me back."

Jounouchi stumbled to his feet and snapped angrily. "I'm going to pay you back…Just… not that way…"

Kaiba gave him a bored look. "Sleep in here for tonight – I don't want you wandering off again."

Jounouchi fell back on the couch once he found it. "I'll pay you back…"

* * *

"Glasses suit you…" Kaiba said approvingly, watching Jounouchi organize his files for him in his office.

Ironically, Jounouchi's eyesight had returned the very next morning after Kaiba had forced him down on the carpet. Unfortunately, Jounouchi's eyesight was permanently damaged from the whole experience and he would wear glasses for short sightedness for the rest of his life.

Three weeks later, Kaiba had asked Jounouchi to return to the office to work as his secretary for him. Jounouchi wanting to pay back Kaiba anyway possible, agreed.

Jounouchi grunted and stopped in front of Kaiba's desk. "What is this?" Jounouchi asked, plopping down an envelope in front of Kaiba.

"Your paycheck, I believe…" Kaiba replied giving it a cursory glance.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?!" Jounouchi snarled. "I'm working off my dept remember?"

Kaiba looked at him coolly. "I don't want a secretary as payment. Take the money or I'll have it lodged in your account against your will."

Jounouchi gave an exasperated sound and slammed his fist down. "WHY! Why are you doing this?? How the hell can I pay you back if you pay me!?!"

"You can pay me easily." Kaiba replied, ignoring him and checking the design for a new game.

Jounouchi blushed deeply, every time his mind went back to that night his body ached and he had no idea _why_. "I can't…pay you like that…"

"Then I suppose you'll never repay me…" Kaiba said casually. "Lean up, you're on one of my designs."

"ARGHH!" Jounouchi bellowed and banged his head against Kaiba's desk.

"Why do you want that….?" Jounouchi asked finally, glaring at him from over the rim of the desk.

Kaiba paused in his writing. "I love you." Then he continued writing.

Just like that. Jounouchi's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "WHAT?" he sputtered.

Kaiba gave him a level look. "You fascinate me. I don't want anyone else."

Jounouchi blanched, his face red as a beet. "But I'm not gay."

"I am aware of that from your reaction every time I've attempted anything… that's why I will have to be satisfied with you being just my friend and secretary, I suppose."

Jounouchi lowered his head and mentally screamed.

"Y…you're infuriating!" Jounouchi yelled and stood up, stuffing his paycheck in his pocket and storming back to his work.

"Hm." Kaiba said calmly.

**The End (?)**

_Woot. Finished! Well not really, there's a sequel. C'mon folks did you really expect Jounouchi to express his undying love for Kaiba right off the bat? The sequel will give me much more room to explore that - give it a look - I uploaded the first chapter. It's called Payback. _

_Some notes on Glaucoma – I researched the different types of Glaucoma that were rare. Congenital glaucoma actually only occurs in children. But this is fanfic and if there's one thing I know for a fact, nothing medical is written in stone. (Hence Mr. Takata showing his disbelief) _

_Also… Glaucoma symptoms happen differently for different people, Jounouchi was just one lucky bastard who could take a lot of internal eye pressure and not go blind right off the bat. Give him a round of applause folks._

_Note: Jounouchi is not cured of Glaucoma there is no cure for Glaucoma at this period of time – I could have just written that there was a cure in this universe but that just seemed too damn easy - after all I was really pushing a Deux es Machina there with Takata being so brilliant and all. I prefer if Jounouchi eye problems don't disappear like that – and yes the subject will appear again in Payback. _

_Sorry this took so long guys. Got a job and stuff. :3 Anyway take a gander at Payback please? 8D_


End file.
